Titanic: 100 Year Anniversary
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: Its April 2012: the release of Titanic-in 3D & when James Cameron asks his Titanic actors to meet him for a press party on the ship Osänkbara, the actors agree & board the ship, only they discover they've somehow transported to 1912 & are on the Titanic!
1. Chapter 1

April 6, 2012

Actors, Kate Winslet, Leonardo DiCaprio, Kathy Bates, Ewan Stewart, Frances Fisher and Victor Garber were all standing on Pier 54 in New York City, each of them had received a phone call from Titanic director, James Cameron asking for all of them to meet him there.

Kate was the last to arrive, in her blue jeans, white shirt with black blazer on top, sunglasses that pulled her beautiful long, blond hair back from her face. She looked all around at her fellow actors with a confused face. While Leo was wearing a tee-shirt, and jeans, Kathy in a blue skirt, black blouse, her pretty, silky gray hair blowing effortlessly in the wind. Ewan Stewart looked as great as he did in the film, only you could tell he had aged a bit, but he had gracefully aged, he wore blue jeans, and a black, button up and down shirt and a jean jacket over top. Frances looked exceptionally great in a black, mini dress, a black blazer with brown, cowboy boots, her pretty, red hair down on her shoulders. Lastly, Victor looked just as great as he had fifteen years ago, in his black shirt, black blazer and blue jeans.

"You guys got a call from James too?" Kate asked, in her British accent.

Kathy laughed briefly and shook her head.

"I got my call right in the middle of me shooting Harry's Law in L.A." Kate said with frustration in her tone. "He wouldn't say what this—meeting was for, just to meet him here."

"Well today, Titanic 3D comes out in theaters," Leonardo said, "so maybe it has something to do with that. I—I don't know, I took a red-eye from Australia last night, after I got his call."

Victor looked all around with curious eyes and with his mind wandering with thoughts.

"No, no this—this is where the Carpathia docked with all of its Titanic passengers, in 1912." Victor said while looking all around the area they were in. "He wouldn't just ask us to meet him here for the 3D movie. Something's up with this."

"What possibly could that be?" A voice said in between laughter from behind Leonardo.

The actors turned around and saw actor Billy Zane standing there, Billy who portrayed, Cal in the movie, Titanic. He looked still like the same ole' Billy, except he was bald, but that was being covered by a tweed hat he was wearing, along with the green blazer he was wearing, dark blue light sweater underneath, blue jeans and sun shades he had on. He looked like he had come from some Hollywood movie premiere.

Leonardo laughed.

"Billy, long time no see, how's it going?"

Billy nodded and smiled.

"I'm doing pretty good, Leo, ya know, work, taking care of my daughter, stuff. How are you?"

Leo nodded.

"Pretty well, just busy too," Leo responded as he walked over and greeted Billy with a hug.

"So what's going on here?" Billy asked. "Why did James ask us to come here?"

Frances shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as ours." Frances said in a low voice.

"Yeah, we've been standing around here for almost an hour and no James." Ewan stated. "This is a bit confusing."

"Well maybe we—" Kate began to say, until she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Oh, maybe this is him now."

Kate took out her cell phone and clicked it open and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Kate answered.

"Kate, hey, are ya at 54?" James asked.

"Uh, yeah James, we are. What's going on here?" Kate asked.

"That's him?" Leonardo asked. "Put him on speaker, so we all can hear."

Kate nodded and put James on speaker phone.

"Well, there's a ship coming in a few minutes," James said on the phone. "It's an um—cruise ship called The Osänkbara . All the media is on there, ET, Access Hollywood, E! News—all the crew who worked on Titanic, um—even me, and I want you guys to board it for a few hours, its part of the press party that I'm doing for today's opening of Titanic in 3D."

"What!" Kathy asked with a "what the hell?" expression.

"Oh HELL no." Billy blurted out.

"Here, here," Leonardo agreed. "I'm sorry, James, but I—I don't have time for this, I've got to get back to Paris, I'm filming a movie on Monday and I need today and the rest of the days to prepare."

"Oh come on, guys, I'll pay you for doing this alright?" James said. "Its important, do you knowhow big and successful the movie was that you all were in?"

Ewan and Frances sighed.

"I—I don't know mate, I mean, I have a function to go to on Saturday in London." Ewan said.

Frances looked down and briefly smirked.

"I'll board it, James." Frances said with a smirk. "I—I loved Titanic the first time and I'll love it again this time—promoting it ya know?"

"Thank you Frances, I truly appreciate it, dear." James said.

"Hold on, hold on," Billy said, waving his hands in front of him quickly. "You want us—US the actors of a film about Titanic, a ship that sunk, to board a ship, that's coming on the SAME pier that the Carpathia dropped off the passengers of the sunken ship, Titanic, that was portrayed in the film we were in. Um, does anyone else see any problems with this?"

Leonardo laughed.

James laughed.

"Oh come on, Billy!" James said with some humor filling his voice. "Its for the movie!"

"Uh, I—I don't know about that either, James." Victor said with a shrug. "I mean, shit, this is a little eerie, it's a couple of days from the anniversary of the Titanic sinking and you want us to get on a ship?"

Billy scoffed and shook his head.

"Exactly, hell no, I'm not doing it." Billy said. "I'll be damn, if I'm playing as Caledon Hockley for real on some damn ship, a few days from the Titanic's sinking anniversary."

Victor and Frances laughed.

Kate looked at Leonardo and Frances with an unsure look.

James was heard sighing on the other end of the phone.

"Do it and there's three thousand in it for all of you." James secretly lied.

"Three thousand? Really?" Kathy said with a raised eyebrow of interest.

"THREE thousand." James repeated.

"Ok, I'll do it," Ewan said quickly. "But damn it, I want my three thousand by the end of the week."

"Alright, alright, that can be arranged." James said.

Leonardo sighed and frowned briefly.

"For three thousand, I'm in too." Leonardo said in a frustrated tone. "I—I guess I can go ahead and promote this film—one more time."

Frances looked at Leo with a slight smile.

"Geez, Leo, with the way you make it sound, you seem like you hate the movie now." Frances said lightly.

"NO, I—I don't hate it, Leo responded, "but imagine being stopped every five minutes, everywhere you go, because fans everywhere are shouting 'Jack!', 'Look its Jack, and he's without Rose!'"

Kate and Kathy laughed heartily.

"Its annoying after a while." Leo said. "I mean, what about Inception, Gangs of New York, my other films?"

"Well you could've handed me some of the attention." Billy said. "You wouldn't believe how hated I was after playing Cal, people coming up to me, telling me I was a jerk, a bastard, one eighty year old lady even SLAPPED me."

Ewan and Kathy gasped.

"No, you've gotta be lying, Billy." Kathy said with a smile and disbelief in her voice.

"I am NOT." Billy said with a slight frown. "It took years and I mean YEARS for people to realize Cal was just a CHARACTER."

"Damn, that's fucked up, Billy." James said. "So, will ya do it?"

Billy looked at Kate's phone, from which James was talking through and raised an eyebrow of disbelief at James.

"Oh how heartfelt that seemed James, really," Billy said sarcastically.

"I'll do it," Rose said almost hesitantly, "if Leo will do it, then so will I."

"Well Leo, will you?" James asked.

Leo sighed and frowned. He looked at Kate and could tell she wanted to do it. Kate always loved the movie Titanic, even though she only saw it once. She practically bombarded James with requests to portray Rose in the film, so of course Kate wanted to do it.

"Alright, alright, I said I was in, so I'm in." Leo said with a brief, a very brief smile. "Who am I to turn down three thousand?"

Kate laughed and hugged Leo happily.

"Oh what the hell, it's only one day, I'll do it too." Kathy said with a smirk.

"Great!" James said happily. "Billy, Victor, how about you two?"

Billy looked with an unsure look.

"Well," Billy said. "How many people are on it? How many lifeboats do they have? And please tell me none of Bruce Ismay's relatives had anything to do with the ship."

Kate, Leo and Victor laughed.

"No Billy," James said between a laugh he himself had. "Its only um—a small amount on board, I forgot the exact number and there are plenty of lifeboats and it's only for ONE day, Billy, and Victor. COME ON! Its Titanic, its what made you all stars!"

"Hey! I was already a star!" Kathy snapped.

Kate laughed.

"Yeah I remember you in Misery," Kate said with a smile. "Fucking picture scared the shit out of me for weeks."

Kathy laughed.

"You and my mother both." Billy said with a smirk.

"Sorry, Kathy, its what made some of you all stars." James said.

Victor sighed with a worried expression. He hesitantly nodded.

"Um, al-alright." Victor said hesitantly. "I—I just—I—"

"You what Victor?" Leonardo asked with curiosity.

Victor looked down and frowned. He was worried but he didn't know about what. He just had a feeling, a bad feeling about all of this.

"Well I'll oblige and do this." Billy said. "Only I HAVE to be back by tomorrow in L.A., my daughter and my girlfriend and I are taking a week trip to Cancun on tomorrow."

"Uh, yeah, sure you will, Billy." James said quickly.

"Good, well its settled." Billy said confidently. "Now get this fucking ship here so we can get on, its freezing out here."

"No shit, it feels like forty degrees." Kate said with a slight shiver.

"Its New York, remember?" Frances said with a smile. "Its always freezing in New York in April."

Leo laughed.

"Well relax, the ship should be coming any moment now." James said. "Uh, I gotta go, but when you get on, just relax, have drinks, enjoy. The press party doesn't begin until four, um—see ya on there—bye."

Before Kate or any of the other cast members could say anything, James hung up.

"O—k, bye?" Kate said which garnered a laugh from Kathy and Ewan.

"Oh look, there's the ship now, look." Leo said as he pointed out at a HUGE, white and blue ship that was sailing towards them and the pier.

The ship looked AWESOME, the outside design looked exactly like The Titanic, but you could tell it was different by the windows, the windows and the deck looked more like the windows and deck off of the Royal Caribbean. The actors all looked as the ship sailed towards them and the pier.

"Damn, that's pretty fucking big." Frances said with a slight chuckle.

"Not any bigger than—" Kate was interrupted by Leonardo.

"Oh no, don't even say it," Leonardo said with a smile, which made Kate laugh.

Victor stared at the ship with suspicious eyes, there was something about the ship, he didn't know what it was, but he knew it was something. Something that was making his stomach twist in knots.


	2. Chapter 2

As the actors boarded the ship, they all looked around the ship as the ship curiously. The deck of the ship looked eerily familiar to the Titanic. Billy laughed heartily.

"Holy shit, this looks just like the Titanic." Billy said between laughter.

"You see it too, huh?" Leo said with a smile.

"So where are we to go from here?" Kate asked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get a drink." Kathy said with a smile.

"Oooh, I'll come with," Ewan said. "Maybe they have a buffet somewhere, I'm starved."

Leonardo laughed.

"Sounds good to me, come on, Kate." Leo said with a smile.

Kate shrugged and nodded.

"I know I could use a Margarita right about now." Billy said, which garnered a laugh from Frances.

As Frances, Kathy, Leo, Kate, Ewan and Billy started to walk away, Leo looked back at Victor, who was just looking all around the deck he and the others were standing on.

"Aren't you coming, Victor?" Leo asked.

Victor didn't seem to hear what Leo said, he continued to stare all around the deck of the ship with a frown. Little by little, things were looking familiar to him. As the ship began sailing away from Pier 54, Victor shook his head slowly.

"This—this deck doesn't look familiar to you all?" Victor asked.

Kate laughed.

"Of course, Victor." Kate said with a smile as she went over to him and wrapped her arm around his. "Its like the deck in the movie. James probably had it designed that way or something—I don't know, maybe for today's premiere in 3D."

"I'm sure he did," Frances said with a smile. "He'd seem like the one to do something like that."

Victor looked at Kate and the other actors with an even deeper frown.

"May—maybe you're right." Victor said, finally managing to express a brief smile. "I—I just, everything on this deck resembles the Titanic."

"I think you need a drink too, Victor." Billy said with a laugh. "Come on everyone, drinks are on me."

"Now THAT sounds great." Leonardo said with a laugh, as he and the other actors walked off the deck towards someplace where they could get drinks and possibly food.

As the actors all arrived in what looked like a restaurant area of the ship, they were talking with each other, laughing, enjoying conversation…

"So then that's when she tells me, its not you, its me." Leo said to the group as they were walking down a long corridor.

"What, she pulled the ole' its not you, it's me routine, huh?" Kathy said with a smile.

"Yeah and so I'm like what the fuck, you know?" Leo said with a slight frown. "Eh, I should've known things wouldn't work out with Blake and I, so now she's dating Ryan Reynolds. What's he have that **I** don't?"

"Not a DAMN thing." Billy said, with Kate & Frances laughing.

"Exactly, I know." Leo replied strongly. "Thank you."

"Ya know why you and Kate haven't gotten married yet, mind boggles me." Billy said with a smirk.

Kate laughed.

"What? No, I'm like a BEST friend to Leo, come on." Kate said with a smile.

"So?" Victor said humorously. "That's how they all start, like best friends until you realize your best friend would make a better lover than friend."

Kathy and Ewan laughed.

"Ya know? Exactly." Kathy said with a smile.

Leo laughed.

"Nah, Kate's too good for me." Leo said jokingly, which made Kate laugh.

"Oh would you two just get married already?" Ewan said with a smile. "Maybe that's why neither of you can make relationships work with other people, because you two belong—together."

"Here, here I agree." Billy said.

Kate laughed.

"Well, I don't know," Kate said with a smile. "I mean I—"

Kate stopped her sentence, as she and the other actors looked in shocked at what they saw as they walked into a restaurant-like area on the ship.

"Um, O—K." Leo said with an uncomfortable laugh, as he stared at what was in front of him and the others.

Kathy frowned.

"Alright, see James didn't mention anything about this at all." Kathy said with a frown.

"What the hell is—ok, are we seeing things here?" Ewan asked with a frown.

"Oh please, its probably just some joke, James is pulling on us or something." Billy said with a laugh.

Victor frowned and he frowned hard.

"I—I don't know, is it a joke?" Victor asked. "I—I mean look! LOOK! That's TOO believable to be a joke, I—I mean LOOK!"

Kate looked with worry and with seriousness.

"Victor's right," Kate said. "Looking at this, there's no way it can be a joke from James. It looks TOO real."

All of the actors looked with confusion at what they were seeing in front of them, they weren't sure if it was real or not, but whatever they were seeing was surely making Victor's stomach twist in knots, his heart was pounding, if he wasn't sure that something wasn't right before he stepped onto the ship, with what he and the others were seeing at that moment, he was DAMN sure something definitely wasn't right now…Something couldn't be right, the bad feelings he had before he boarded the ship were now at that moment, proving to be right…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOW! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed this story! I truly appreciate it! Thanks and hugs to everyone!**

* * *

><p><span>Theme Song: "Message In A Bottle" ~ The Police<span>

"I'll send an SOS to the world, I'll send an SOS to the world  
>I hope that someone gets my Message in a bottle, message in a bottle, yeah…."<p>

~~The Police

* * *

><p>The actors couldn't believe what they were seeing, there in front of their eyes were people, dining in the restaurant, sure that was normal but what wasn't normal was HOW they were dressed in the restaurant and WHAT they looked like in the restaurant. Everyone in the restaurant was dressed in 1912 clothing and Victor could've sworn he saw the REAL Thomas Andrews walking around the restaurant.<p>

"OK, can someone explain WHY everyone is dressed in 1912 clothes?" Leo asked with an eyebrow raised.

Billy laughed and shook his head.

"Good God, James, sure knows how to pull a fast one on someone." Billy said between laughter.

Kate looked at Billy and Leo with a smile.

"You guys really think this is some sort of joke he's pulling?" Kate asked.

"Please it's gotta be," Kathy said with a simple wave of her hand. "Either that or these people are dressed like that in celebration of Titanic's release today."

Ewan stared closely at one of the officers of the ship who walked past them and smiled and scoffed.

"Well James sure did a damn good job in making them look—real."

"I think it's neat!" Frances said with a smile. "It's like being on the set of the film ALL over again."

"Well I don't know about you all," Billy said with a slight smirk, "but I'm going to get a drink or something, who cares if they're dressed in 1912's clothing, all I care is if they serve Margaritas and Brandy in here."

Leo and Billy laughed as they walked away further inside the restaurant/dining room, with the other actors following. Victor looked all around at the other restaurant/dining room patrons in their 1912 clothing. Victor couldn't understand why James would pull off a joke such as that on the very actors he had to play in the film. Victor's mind was crowded with confusion. Kate sighed as she and the others sat down at a table in the middle of the restaurant/dining room, the restaurant/dining room that was already crowded with people walking around, sitting at tables, eating, chatting.

"So I wonder is all this—reenactment shit for the press party James was talking about." Kathy asked as she picked up a menu that was lying on the table in front of her.

Frances shrugged.

"Probably so," Frances said before taking a sip of water that was sitting on the table beside her. "You know James, he'll go to the ends of the Earth to promote this film, even if it is just a re-release."

Victor looked all around the restaurant/dining room with a deep frown. His eyes then widened slightly, he looked at the actors with a raised eyebrow.

"Have—have you all noticed that the—the restaurant—the dining room is made up just like the first class dining room on Titanic?" Victor said in a low voice.

All the actors looked all around the dining room/restaurant they were in.

"Damn, I know, James really did go all out, huh?" Leo said with a laugh.

"Now THAT'S what I call promoting." Ewan said with a laugh, which was shared by Leo, Kate and Billy.

Victor shook his head and looked down at the table with a deeper frown.

"No, no, NO." Victor said strongly. "LOOK again, you guys. This looks EXACTLY like the dining room. Not even the dining room set we were in to shoot Titanic looked EXACTLY like the actual dining room. Something weird is going on here."

Billy sighed and began to look agitated.

"Ok fine, Victor, what do YOU think is going on?" Billy asked. "I mean come ON, it's a PLOY by James, so that when the paparazzi comes, they'll see all of this and be influenced even more to promote the re-release that's out today."

"You wanna really know what I think is going on?" Victor asked.

Leo shook his head and raised both eyebrows.

"Yes please Victor, enlighten us all." Leo said jokingly which garnered a laugh from Frances and Kate.

Victor looked at Leo with insulted eyes.

"Well I DON'T think this is some joke from James." Victor said strongly. "I—I read about two years ago about how these four people once boarded this train and they were on the way to um—Mexico or something, anyway, once they boarded the train, they realized they were on the WRONG train and had somehow got sent through this time warp and had ended up back in time somewhere, when they came back to the time they were in, they had little memory of what happened during their time travel, but they suffered constant visions which caused them to go to a therapist, where they were put under hypnotherapy, where they then discovered their experience on the train and from what I read of their experience, it seems like THAT'S what this seems like is going on here—I believe anyway."

All the actors looked at Victor as if he had lost his mind, then Leo, Kate, and Billy all burst into loud laughter. Victor sat back in his chair and sighed and rolled his eyes at them in anger.

"Laugh if you want, but no damn joke can make things look THIS real." Victor said.

"Oh please, you're delirious or something, Victor." Billy said with a smile. "We are NOT in some time travel or whatever the hell you said. Good GOD, don't you remember any of the antics James pulled when we filmed years ago?"

"Yeah, this is SO him, to do something like this." Ewan said with a smile.

Victor shook his head and frowned and rolled his eyes at Billy.

As Kathy opened her menu, and looked inside, she dropped her menu quickly, with a look of "what the hell?" on her face.

"Um, if this is a joke, then he really went ALL out then." Kathy said as she looked at her fellow Titanic co-stars with a serious expression.

"Why do you say that?" Kate asked.

Kathy put her hand to her face and frowned and shook her head in disbelief.

"In—in the um—in the menu, he even has on the top page, the RMS Titanic." Kathy said.

Victor's eyes widened with shock.

"What?" Leo asked with surprise in his voice.

"Read—look at the menu, go on, look." Kathy said as she sat back in her chair and looked puzzled.

Kate picked up the menu and opened it and indeed, she saw at the top of the page: "R.M.S. Titanic"

Kate frowned.

"Holy shit, it does say the Titanic." Kate said with a brief, slight smirk.

Leo quickly grabbed the menu from Kate and opened it up and read inside and laughed.

"Oh my God, James is gonna run this joke to the ground isn't he?" Leo said with a laugh.

"Yeah but to go THIS far—for a joke?" Ewan asked. "Seems kinda—odd."

"I say we play along, maybe he's just trying to set a theme for the press party." Frances said with a smile.

"I agree, I mean come on, the movie comes out today—HELLO people?" Billy said with a laugh.

A young, twenty something male waiter walked past Victor, and Victor grabbed his arm.

"Um, excuse me, just by curiosity, can you tell me what ship we're on, sir?" Victor said.

Frances laughed.

"Oh please Victor, get a GRIP!" Frances said with a smile.

The waiter looked at Victor with seriousness.

"You're on the RMS Titanic, sir." The waiter replied.

Victor's eyes widened and he looked with shock.

"Holy shit, just what I thought." Victor said in a low voice.

All the other actors looked at the waiter with seriousness and as if they were waiting for him to say they were being punk'd.

"Ok, ok, how much did James pay you to say that, hmm?" Leo asked with a laugh that was shared by Kate.

The waiter looked at Leo with confusion.

"James? James who sir?" The waiter asked.

Leo's smile quickly faded.

Victor sat back in his seat again and frowned with worry.

'He doesn't KNOW who James is, Leo." Victor said.

"Oh—SHUT UP, Victor." Billy snapped. "This is ALL one big joke, I know it is."

"It damn well better be." Ewan said. "I'm not trying to be a case on Unsolved Mysteries."

Frances laughed.

"Look, James Cameron, you probably don't know him too well, seeing as though you're just a waiter," Billy said, "but he's the film director of the film Titanic, where is he?"

The waiter looked at Billy with even more confusion.

"James—Cameron? Film director—Titanic?" The waiter asked. "Sir, I have no idea who James—Cameron is or about any—film. I—I'm sorry, would you like a Brandy?"

Kathy sat up and began to look frustrated.

"Look young man," Kathy said in an almost angry tone. "You can STOP with the joke now about us being on the Titanic, alright? Now just—just tell James, the joke is funny, but I for one am certainly not in the mood for jokes right now."

The waiter frowned deeply and shook his head.

"Ma'am, I—I'm SORRY but you ARE on the RMS Titanic." The waiter replied.

Kate, Leo, Ewan and Frances looked at the waiter with surprise.

"Ugh, thank—thank you, young man, you can leave now." Victor said almost coldly.

The waiter walked away with an irritated expression.

"Ok, I'm about annoyed at this joke now, too." Kate said as she pushed her chair back from the table and looked at everyone with frustration.

"This is NOT a joke damn it!" Victor yelled.

"What do you mean Victor, of course it is." Leo said with a brief smile. "This is just James taking it too—"

"NO this ISN'T!" Victor yelled. "I mean think about it, when we boarded this—ship, where were the other actors we worked with? Where was Bill, David or even—Suzy or Jason?"

All the other actors looked puzzled as to how to answer to that question.

"Or answer me this," Victor continued, "where's the paparazzi? Where IS James? He said he'd be on here, wouldn't we have run into him down here by now? Also, why is the press party in New York—on a ship and NOT in Los Angeles where the premiere of the film is?"

Kathy looked at everyone with an eyebrow raised.

"He does have a point." Kathy said seriously. "Something doesn't seem right here."

"Oh PLEASE, I refuse to believe we've somehow went through some time portal and ended up on the Titanic." Leo said.

"I'm with Leo, it doesn't make sense AT all." Billy said.

Victor stood up and sighed.

"Fine, don't believe me?" Victor asked. "If I'm lying, then lets go see who the captain of this ship is, and if its NOT Captain Smith, then I will gladly believe we are being pranked by James—ok?"

Frances stood up and smiled.

'I'd love to see who the captain is," Frances said happily.

"Ya know if Victor is right, you DO know that means we're on the DOOMED Titanic, right Frances?" Kathy asked as she stood up and looked at Frances.

Frances laughed.

"Yeah I know, I know." Frances said with a smile. "But I don't know, it would seem a bit exciting to me."

Kate stood up and frowned and sighed.

"Fine, lets go and see if Victor is right." Kate said almost angrily, "and if he isn't and this is a joke from James, when I see him, I'm going to KICK his ass."

"Good, fine, follow me, everyone." Victor said as he walked away from the table, with Kate, Kathy and Frances following.

Ewan, Leo and Billy looked on with confused expressions.

"Ok, is it just me or does anyone else think that Victor has turned into um—how should I say this—one flew over the cuckoo's nest?" Billy said to Leo and Ewan, with Leo and Ewan laughing.

"Well if he has, he's spread it around to the others too, now." Leo said before walking away with Billy and Ewan.


	4. Chapter 4

Theme Song: "Message In A Bottle" ~ The Police

"I'll send an SOS to the world, I'll send an SOS to the world  
>I hope that someone gets my Message in a bottle, message in a bottle, yeah…."<p>

~~The Police

* * *

><p>As Victor and the other actors walked up to the deck of the ship, they were passing the many passengers on the ship, all of the passengers were dressed in 1912 attire—EVERY last passenger. Billy stared at one woman who passed him, who was wearing a long, black laced 1912 dress.<p>

"This joke James is carrying on must have cost him a FORTUNE, my God." Billy whispered to Leo with a laugh that they both shared.

Victor knew exactly where to go to find Captain Smith on the ship they were on. Victor led them directly to the room the captain would be in. The door to the room was closed. Victor stopped at the door and sighed before opening it. Victor looked back at his fellow Titanic co-stars.

"Well, what are ya waiting for?" Kathy asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Open the door."

"I—I am, I just want to make sure you all are prepared for who we might see in here." Victor said with a worried expression.

"Yeah Captain Smith and all the originals, we know, we know." Billy said which garnered a laugh from Leo and Frances.

Victor shook his head and reached out and opened the door. As the actors walked inside, they walked into another room, within the room, that was where two ship officers were as well as—Captain Smith. As the actors walked all the way in the room, there they saw that what Victor said was right. Standing in front of them, was Captain Edward Smith!

"Whoa, HOLY SHIT!" Leo said with a brief, half smile.

Victor looked at Leo and the other actors with a frown of anger.

"See! I TOLD you all!" Victor yelled angrily. "We're ON the DAMN Titanic!"

Kate gasped as she looked in shock at Captain Smith. Captain Smith looked up at all of them with a confused frown.

"Yes, you are on the Titanic," Captain Smith said, still with his frown. "What are you all doing in here? This is a restricted area."

"Oh my God—we're in the fucking Outer Limits or something." Kate said, with her look of shock.

"Um, I—I'm sorry, we're leaving now." Victor said to the Captain, as Victor quickly ushered his fellow actors out the room.

Victor and the other actors quickly left out of both rooms and walked back to the deck.

"Ok, ok, OK!" Billy yelled angrily. "That's enough of this shit! Where's James, this joke has gone TOO far!"

"Don't you bloody get it, Billy!" Ewan yelled. "This IS no joke! Victor's right!"

"Oh yeah and just how in hell do you know he's right!" Kathy yelled.

"Because LOOK!" Ewan yelled as he pointed at a sign that was painted on the wall of the ship.

All the actors looked at the sign with complete shock.

Leo walked over closer to the sign and slowly reached his hand out and touched it.

"R.M.S Titanic" Leo read of what the sign said.

Leo turned and looked at everyone behind him, he looked at everyone with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"You guys, I think Victor might be right." Leo said in an almost low voice. "Somehow we might have just boarded the Titanic."

Victor sighed and looked down with a look of worry.

'I'm afraid we have." Victor said. "I—I don't know how—or why, but somehow we're on Titanic."

"No—no, no!" Kate yelled as she began pacing back and forth. "Now this CAN'T be! That ship sunk ONE HUNDRED years ago!"

"Yeah and here it is, on the One hundred year anniversary, we're on that very same ship." Frances said seriously, with a shocked expression. 'Wow, this must be some kind of—magic."

"Time warp." Victor said quickly. "We're in some sort of time warp—some sort of portal."

"So that's—that's just it?" Billy asked, a frown of anger creeping up on his face. "We've somehow been transported on the doomed Titanic ship?"

Leo looked at Billy with a frown.

"Yeah, I—I think so." Leo replied. "Good god, we've gotta find a way to get off here."

"Ok, ok, ok, no, see we DO have to get off here and—and now!" Billy yelled as he too began pacing back and forth. "We CAN'T stay on here!"

"No, no think about this, Billy," Ewan said, "where are we going to go? I mean LOOK! We're in the middle of the bloody ocean, mate! We CAN'T go anywhere!"

Kathy sighed and looked with an overwhelmed expression.

"He's right, we're trapped on here now—oh God, I knew—I KNEW I shouldn't have come this morning!" Kathy yelled angrily. "DAMN IT!"

Billy stopped and frowned.

"No, we—we can steal a boat, throw it in the water and row the hell away or—or—something!" Billy yelled. "Anything, damn it I have Jasmina and Eva to get back to and if Jasmina hasn't heard from me by tonight, she's gonna worry! No we have to get off here now or—or—shit, what if the movie repeats itself and Leo dies and I have to fight to get a boat and Kate—"

Billy is cut off by Kate slapping him hard across the face. Billy looked at her with shock.

"SNAP out of it, Billy!" Kate said strongly.

Billy looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"See? See already we're acting like our characters from the movie." Billy said. "Kate's taking on the role of Caledon Hockley! Jesus CHRIST, this can NOT be happening!"

Leo laughed.

"Alright, shut up!" Victor yelled. "All of you! Look, whether or not you all want to believe it or not, we HAVE somehow transported onto the Titanic. I—I'm not too sure as to how or even why, but it seems we have, but if you don't believe me, then let's do this. Let's split up. Leo, Kate, Billy, you three go one way on the ship and see if you can find James or any of the other actors or—crew members or even any proof that this ISN'T the Titanic. Ewan, Kathy and Frances and I will go another way and try to find the same thing. We'll meet up RIGHT back here in an hour and if we INDEED have found proof that this really IS the Titanic, then we'll—we'll figure out what to do then—alright?"

Kathy nodded with seriousness.

"Sounds like a plan to me, alright." Kathy replied, "and GOD, I hope we find out that this is just ONE big joke from James."

"Yeah, a joke that has the captain of this ship looking like Captain Smith's clone—yeah, sure." Leo said sarcastically.

"We can talk later, let's just go and try to find out what's going on NOW." Billy snapped as he lightly grabbed Kate and Leo by the arm and led them away to start the search…..


	5. Chapter 5

Theme Song: "Message In A Bottle" ~ The Police

"I'll send an SOS to the world, I'll send an SOS to the world  
>I hope that someone gets my Message in a bottle, message in a bottle, yeah…."<p>

~~The Police

* * *

><p>It was an hour later, when Victor, Frances, and Ewan and Kathy had arrived back in the area where they were set to meet back up with Leo and Kate and Billy. Victor and his crew had found that Kate, Leo and Billy had arrived there first. Billy was pacing back and forth with a slightly scared look, while Kate was sitting on a bench, looking as if she had been crying and Leo was sitting on the bench beside Kate, looking out in a daze, as if thinking of what to do. Victor sighed as he and the others walked up to Kate, Leo and Billy.<p>

"So, did you three find out the same thing we did?" Victor asked.

"Oh what?" Billy asked in a furious tone. "That we're on the GOD DAMNED TITANIC!"

Victor sighed and frowned with frustration.

"I tried to tell you." Victor said in a low voice.

"I can't believe this," Kate said between light tears. "How did this happen! We're gonna die on here!"

"There's no way off, good God we ARE gonna die on here." Kathy said sadly.

"My kids—I—I'm leaving them behind if I die." Kate said between tears.

Leo hugged her as she cried lightly.

"No—no!" Ewan shouted with a sudden smile. 'What if we stop the Titanic from sinking this time! Even stop it from hitting the iceberg!"

"No, Ewan, we CAN'T do that." Leo snapped. "This is History here, no matter what we do, Titanic WILL sink, we can't alter something that is proven in OUR time to have already happened."

"So that's just it then?" Billy asked. 'We're just—DOOMED?"

Billy scoffed and shook his head.

"We're all gonna die on the ship that was portrayed in the picture WE ALL played in." Billy said angrily. "Unfucking believable."

"Well, no I'm not dying—not on this—FUCKING ship!" Ewan yelled. "Now we gotta bloody do something and we gotta do it now!"

Victor sighed and frowned and began thinking quietly.

"Yeah but what?" Kate asked between light tears. "What can we do on a ship that's historically destined to sink and destined to cause half of all of its passengers to die? What can we do?"

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks SO much for the great (and hilariously FUNNY, thanks to Dracarot, lol ) reviews! I love them and appreciate them all! And to the one reviewer who said:

_"it would be cool if they met the characters they played. Ex. Rose, Jack, Cal, Molly Brown, Ruth, Thomas Andrews..."_

I do have a story that I did with that very same plot, its posted on here, just click on my user name and look up the story "To turn Back Time: A Titanic Tragedy"…it's a part one of a two-part story…I'll write part two of that story soon, probably closer to April, when Titanic 3D hits theaters..Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Victor was pacing and thinking at the same time as to what they could do, as far as he or any of the others' knew, they were all on the actual 1912 Titanic ship—not the ACTUAL Titanic ship from the movie, like Billy had thought earlier. So since they were all on the Titanic ship, they had to find a way to get off and to get off quickly, because all of them knew what was in store for them if they didn't. Just then, Victor got an idea.<p>

"Ah, I got it!" Victor said with a smile. "We have our cell phones."

Leo smiled with relief.

"Oh that's right, we DO." Leo said. "All we have to do is call someone—anyone—and—"

"And maybe they can find some way to get us off here, you think?" Kate asked.

Billy shrugged looking unsure.

"Its worth a try." Billy said pulling his cell phone out of his coat pocket, as did everyone else.

All at once, they began checking their phones, and one by one, their faces all expressed dread.

"Oh what the FUCK, you've gotta be kidding me!" Kate cursed loudly.

"What!" Billy yelled. "What, the—the phones aren't even working on here! What the hell!"

"Damn it to bloody hell!" Ewan yelled angrily. "We really ARE trapped here! Not even our cell phones can get us out of this!"

"I—I don't understand," Kathy said with a worried frown. "How come our cell phones aren't working."

Victor sighed as he sat on the bench beside Kate and looked with a hint of sadness.

"Because Kathy, we've gone through some time portal," Victor replied in a low, slightly saddened voice, "we're back in time and in 1912, of course, there were no cell phones back then, so—"

"So they don't work on here." Leo said glumly.

Victor shook his head with a devastated expression.

Frances sighed with a frown.

"Ok, look, we can't cry over spoiled milk now," Frances said. "We don't know how or even—why we've been transported onto the Titanic, but we're HERE, what we need to do now is try to find out some things."

"Yeah, things like where I want all my possessions to go when I do die on this ship." Billy said sadly.

"NO—BILLY." Frances said frustratingly. "I mean like what day it is on the Titanic, and that way we know how long we have until the ship's demise; and then we need to be ready to hop onto a life boat when they do start issuing them out when they find out about the ship's sinking."

"Oh—oh PLEASE Frances!" Ewan yelled angrily. "You're STILL missing the point! What if we NEVER get back to the era we're in, then what?"

"He's right," Leo said. "We can get off the ship, but what if we can never get back to the year we're from—2012, what if we're stuck forever back in time or something?"

Billy sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh God, I'd rather be dead now." Billy said with frustration.

"That's impossible though." Kathy said. "We can't just be—stuck forever back in time—can we?"

"I'm not too sure about anything anymore, to be honest." Victor said sadly.

Frances sighed again and slightly shook her head.

"Look, no I don't think we're going to be stuck back in time forever." Frances said. 'Maybe once we get off this ship, we can find the portal somewhere away from this ship, that can send us back to OUR time, but in the mean time, we need to find a way off this ship or we can forget about getting back to 2012 all together."

Billy nodded with seriousness.

"I agree with Frances," Billy said seriously. "We do need to worry about getting off here, or else we're going to all die and we'll never even be able to find out if we can get back to our time or not."

"Ok, so let's look to ask someone what day it is," Victor said, as he searched with his eyes, everyone that was on the deck of the ship. "We can start with that to find out what to do next and how."

A young woman with long, blond hair and bright, green eyes and a long, black, pretty 1912 dress on. You could tell she was definitely first class. Leo quickly got up and jumped in front of her and lightly grabbed her hand. The woman looked at him with an eyebrow raised and with a cold look.

"Um, excuse me miss, can you please tell me what day is it?" Leo asked with a brief, polite smile.

The woman yanked her hand away from Jack quickly.

"It's the 14th of April, sir, good day." The woman said coldly before walking away.

"HOLY SHIT!" Billy said angrily as he jumped up from the bench. "Tonight's the night!"

"The LAST night of the Titanic." Victor said with a shocked expression.

"Oh bloody right, mate," Ewan said with a worried expression. "The Titanic IS to sink tonight in about—"

"Oh my God!" Kate said with a shocked face as she looked at her watch. "In FOUR hours!"

"Damn it!" Billy yelled as he began pacing back and forth. "That's it! We're going to die, we're going to die!"

"No! Just—shut up!" Frances yelled angrily. "No we're not! Ok—ok, just um—listen, let's get to a room—"

"WHAT!" Kathy yelled angrily. "A room for what!"

"BECAUSE, then we can get as many clothes on as possible," Frances said quickly, "in case we don't get a chance to get a boat to get on tonight, and we have to be in the cold, icy waters, we won't be too freezing because we'll have on extra layers."

"And—and a um—a life jacket on—may—maybe?" Billy said nervously.

Frances nodded seriously.

Leo looked at Frances with serious panic.

"Frances is right," Leo said. "If we stay calm and do this RIGHT, we can all make it off of here, safe and ALIVE."

Victor stood and nodded with seriousness.

"Right, lets go." Victor said, before following everyone as they walked away from the bench on the deck.

Billy stopped and looked down briefly with a hint of fear.

"Um, everyone wait," Billy said nervously.

Everyone stopped at looked at him. Leo sighed impatiently.

"Billy, Come ON, we don't have time now." Leo said.

"No, I—I know!" Billy yelled frustratingly. "I—I just wanted to say um, if—in case something happens where we all don't make it off here—me in particular, I—I um—just want to say, Titanic was the best picture I ever made and—and you guys were the best actors I've ever worked with."

Billy looked down and blinked repeatedly with a frown. All the actors looked at him with sympathy. Leo walked over and briefly hugged him.

"We're ALL making it off here, so save your nice words for later." Leo said strongly. "Now lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

Theme Song: "A Building Panic" ~ Titanic Theme Song

As the actors went searching through the hallways of the ship for a cabin, an empty cabin, they finally found one at the very end of the hall. As they went inside, looking around to make sure no one was watching them go in, they saw the inside of the cabin room looked just like the cabin rooms that was in their film, Titanic. When inside the room, Frances and Leo immediately began looking through dresser drawers.

"Ok, everyone, look through the drawers, the closets—everywhere for extra clothes." Leo said. "You find them, put them on, and then start looking for life preservers."

Immediately, the actors all started looking through drawers and closets for extra clothes. Kate found on several pairs of formal wear pants that belonged to a man to put on, she put on four pair. She also found four formal wear shirts for her to put on. Kathy found three pairs of pants to put on, and two extra shirts. Just then, Victor thought.

"Wait, everyone!" Victor said quickly. "Tonight, when—when they start filling the boats, they're only going to be accepting women and children first, remember?"

Everyone looked at each other with blank looks.

"He's right, women and children first," Ewan said, "that means half the men on this ship are going to die."

"That also means that neither Leo, you Ewan, Victor nor I will be able to get on a boat." Billy said.

"Oh that's right, you're right." Kathy said almost quietly.

"Well I'm not getting on a boat until Leo and everyone else is on a boat." Kate said.

"What?" Ewan said, looking at Kate with disbelief. "Are you bloody serious, love? This isn't some movie we're in, this is REAL LIFE, Rose Dawson, ya ain't! If ya got a chance to get on a boat, ya better bloody well take it!"

"I agree, Kate." Kathy said seriously. "I mean, its not like in the movie, I mean, I'm sure Billy and Leo and Victor and Ewan can find a way off here and on to a boat."

Leo nodded with a hint of worry on his face.

"That—that's right, Kate if you have a chance to get on the boat, take it." Leo said.

"Oh look, why the hell can't we ALL get on the boat!" Billy said angrily. "I mean, Kathy's right, this ISN'T like the movie, so I say we force ourselves onto a boat!"

"What, NO!" Frances said loudly. "We can't just force our way, they'll stop us before we even GET to force."

"Well I—I certainly am NOT dying on this ship because of some stupid ass women and children first rule! I mean, I'm sorry but I care about my life and the lives of you all more than I do some women and children whom I've never met" Billy yelled.

"We WON'T die on this ship!" Leo said loudly. "We'll make sure that Kate, Kathy and Frances get on a boat but we WILL find a way off."

Victor swallowed hard and nodded with a fearful look.

"Leo's right, us men can handle it," Victor said, "but Kathy, Kate and Frances, they need to be protected—we have to make sure they're safe. We get them to a boat and get them on and then we go next."

Kate looked at Leo with worry and fear. Sure she didn't want to die on Titanic, but Leo was her friend, her BEST friend, she didn't want to leave him while she got on some boat. She didn't do it in the movie as the character "Rose Dawson" and she didn't want to do it now in real life, but as she was staring at Leo, directly in his eyes, it was seeming as if his eyes were telling her to trust him, to trust that he'd be ok and that he and the other men would find a boat to get on and be safe. Kate looked down and nodded slightly, light tears filling her eyes.

"Please be safe, Leo, Billy, Victor, Ewan." Kate said in a low voice. "If something happened to you all, I—I don't know what I'd do."

Leo walked over and hugged Kate warmly.

"I'll be fine—we all will, I promise." Leo said in a low voice.

Kate hugged him back and light tears streamed.

"Well um, we better keep looking." Billy said as he quickly went back to looking around the room, as the others did as well.

* * *

><p><span>10:30 P.M. –70 Minutes until Titanic hits an Iceberg<span>

Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack

It was approximately seventy minutes until Titanic was set to hit the iceberg, all the actors were sitting on the deck of Titanic, waiting for the sight of the iceberg to hit the ship. They knew they couldn't stay in the room they took the clothes and life preservers from, because the room wasn't theirs and if someone found out they were in there, they'd be in more trouble than ever. So there they were, sitting on the deck, waiting, their life preservers on the floor of the deck right beside them.

"So why do you think we ended up—on here?" Kathy asked in a low voice to everyone. "I mean, why—us?"

Leo shrugged.

"Maybe because we're the ones who played in the latest edition of the film," Leo said. "Maybe this is some kind of—thing that only occurs to people who've played in the film."

"So—so you're saying this happened to the other actors who played in the other Titanic films too?" Billy asked.

"No, I highly doubt that bullshit, mate." Ewan said with a laugh.

"Well then WHY us?" Kate asked. "I—I don't understand."

Victor looked down briefly, as if thinking.

"Maybe, maybe because in some strange way," Victor began to say, "we have some strong ties to the actual people of Titanic."

"What? Like we're related to them or something?" Frances asked. "That makes no sense."

Victor scoffed and shook his head.

"No, I didn't mean like that," Victor said. "I mean—this film—THIS film we played in was the only Titanic film that ever had such a HUGE impact on so many before and maybe somehow that connected us with the actual people and we're here to feel—to actually _feel_ what it would be like to BE the ones we portrayed in the movie."

"Yeah but that makes no sense in a way because Jack Dawson, Rose and Cal weren't even real." Leo said.

"Yeah," Billy added with a nod and a look of seriousness, "but they still represented the ones who lost loved ones on the Titanic, the ones who were hurting emotionally on Titanic, so—I—I don't know, maybe that's it."

Leo nodded with raised eyebrows.

"Makes sense now I guess." Leo said.

Kate sighed and frowned slightly.

"I want all of us to make it ok off here," Kate said warmly. "Please lets all try to make it off here."

Kathy looked at everyone with a bit of sad eyes.

"Maybe we should all take this time out to join hands and have prayer." Kathy said. "Ya know, just to protect us with some good luck."

"Oh great and THEN what?" Billy asked. "We all sing Kumbaya together too?"

Leo, Kate, Billy and Ewan laughed and Kathy sighed.

"Billy, I'm SERIOUS." Kathy said. "We could use God's help right now, to make it through what's ahead for us."

Billy looked at her and saw she was serious. He nodded and grabbed a hold of Kathy's hand on one side and Leo's on the other.

"Alright, alright." Billy said with a sigh.

As everyone joined hands, Kathy closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Dear God," Kathy began, "we don't know why we were put on here, or even how we'll get off, but we're asking you to protect us, help us, give us strength for what's coming ahead on board here. Help us to all get off this soon to be sinking ship safely, we ask for your guidance and help—amen."

"Amen" Leo, Kate, Billy, Ewan and Frances and Victor said in unison.

Their hands still linked, they all glanced at each other, their eyes saying so much that the silence that was between all of them was keeping their mouths from saying. They had no idea that in seventy minutes, everything between all of them was about to change, some wouldn't make it, some wouldn't, some would die, some would live…Yes, in the next seventy minutes, EVERYTHING would change….

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks to EVERYONE for the reviews, I'm glad this story is liked, please keep reading and reviewing, its 100% appreciated!

* * *

><p><span>12:00 A.M.<span>

Kathy, Kate, Leo, Victor, Frances, Ewan and Billy were on the deck of the Titanic, the iceberg had already hit the side of the ship, the damage had already been done. As Frances looked all around the deck of the ship, she shivered, not once, not twice but three times. She looked at Victor, Ewan and Leo with worried eyes.

"I—I hate to say this," Frances said in between her teeth chattering due to coldness, "but I—I think I'm going to go back down to one of the rooms to see if I can find and get some more clothes."

Leo frowned at her.

"What?" Leo asked with disbelief. "You didn't get enough when you were in there?"

"Yeah I mean to go back down there," Billy said, "What if you get CAUGHT. You don't have enough clothes—too bad."

Kate looked at Billy and sucked her teeth at him.

"Billy, stop it," Kate said. "She probably is still cold, I'M still cold and I have on five shirts. Its freezing out here."

"EXACTLY," Frances said strongly, "Besides it was hard to find ANYMORE clothes with Billy and KATHY TAKING all of them!"

Kathy gasped and looked at Frances with a hint of shock.

"Hey I did no such damn thing!" Kathy yelled angrily. "I'm just trying to make sure that if I HAD to hit those icy waters, I wouldn't freeze my ass off!"

Billy shrugged and nodded.

"Well, you can't argue with that." Billy said in a low voice, while pacing back and forth.

Kathy nodded.

"THANK YOU." Kathy said.

"Oh would all of you stop bloody complaining!" Ewan said angrily. "I've felt colder air back home than I have on here."

Victor sighed and stood up and frowned slightly.

"Look, we can't have anyone feeling—frozen," Victor said. "I mean, what if the boat with Frances, Kathy and Kate on it, happens to turn over and they end up in the water, they NEED to be layered so they won't freeze and die."

Leo sighed and shook his head.

"Victor's right." Leo replied. "Alright, um—Come on Frances I'll go with you to find a room, everyone else stay here."

Kate stood up quickly.

"Leo no!" Kate yelled.

Billy sighed and rolled his eyes at both Kate and Leo.

"Oh here we go with this shit again." Billy said under his breath.

"I'll be alright, Kate, it'll only take five minutes." Leo said.

"Yeah, but what if the water hits the rooms or—or something?" Kate asked.

"That's unlikely to happen," Ewan said, "in the film, the water didn't hit until much later."

"So?" Kate said with worried eyes. "Ewan, Titanic was a movie, we're ON the ACTUAL ship now."

Victor nodded and glanced over at Kate.

"Kate's right," Victor said seriously. "I mean THAT was a movie, all the fiction bullshit is over now, we're in this for real, and it could be entirely different from the film."

Ewan sighed and nodded slightly.

"I'll go down there with her." Ewan said as he stared at Frances.

"What?" Leo said with a frown. "No, I'll go, I can—"

"No," Ewan interrupted. "I'll go, you stay up here with everyone Leo. They need you up here, you know what to do. Besides, like you said, it'll only take five minutes."

"You sure, Ewan?" Kate asked, looking at him with doubt.

Ewan shrugged and briefly smirked.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Ewan said, "besides I need some more layers to throw on too."

"You—you really don't have to, if you don't want, Ewan." Frances. "I mean I can go on my—"

"NO, absolutely not." Billy said sternly. "I don't think any of us should split up and go anywhere on our own. Its not like we're actually passengers on the ship. No one knows us on here, so we should stick together, go together as a whole or in pairs."

"I agree," Kathy said. "You go alone, that's when shit starts."

Frances nodded at the others.

"Alright, we'll be back in five minutes." Frances replied, before walking away with Ewan towards the downstairs, to the state rooms.

Leo looked at everyone with an eyebrow raised.

"We'll just wait for them to get back here." Leo said.

Victor sighed and frowned.

"Shouldn't take long." Victor said.

"Good God, all I want is to get OFF this ship and go BACK to 2012 where I came from." Kathy said with a frustrated sigh.

Kate laughed.

"I know, go back to 2012 and go home and have some warm pumpkin pie and mashed potatoes." Kate said.

Billy laughed.

"Mmm, buttery mashed potatoes and cheesy mac n' cheese." Billy said with a laugh that was shared by Kathy and Leo.

Leo scoffed and shook his head.

"Mac n' cheese, potatoes, pie and a nice copy of Playboy magazine." Leo said with a smile and a laugh.

Kate looked at him with a hint of disgust.

"Ugh, you men and your naked women fantasies." Kate said with a laugh that was shared by Kathy and Victor.

"Whatever, its still THE best way to end a day, ya know?" Billy said with a laugh that was shared by Leo.

As Ewan and Frances went downstairs searching for an empty first class room, they were finding no such luck, every room was either locked or occupied and when Ewan and Frances did find an occupied room that they barged into, they gave the excuse that they thought they were going into their own room. As Ewan and Frances continued to walk down the hall, Ewan sighed with anger.

"Bloody damn it all to hell!" Ewan swore angrily. "There's not ONE unoccupied room!"

Frances frowned.

"Its probably because its late at night, ya know?" Frances said.

Ewan stopped in the middle of the hallway and thought.

"Ok, wait, we have to try the third class rooms." Ewan said as he glanced at Frances. "I'm sure some of the rooms down there are vacant right now, at least I hope, and—uh—maybe they have some extra clothes down there, you don't mind going down there, do ya love?"

Frances laughed very briefly.

"Mind? Ewan, we're on a DOOMED ship, in need of extra clothes, so we won't freeze, hell NO I don't mind." Frances replied.

Ewan laughed and took her hand and smiled.

"Alright, come on, let's do this quickly." Ewan replied as they hurriedly walked down the hallway.

As Ewan and Frances exited the elevator, they hurriedly walked down the third class hallway. The hallway was basically empty, Ewan had thought it was just because maybe everyone were in their rooms.

"Ok, let's start checking rooms." Ewan said before starting to open every room door to see if they were deserted.

Frances and Ewan had further and further away from the elevator they had gotten off from, as they went checking room after room. Finally, Ewan found an empty room as he opened one door. He looked at Frances and smiled.

"Hey, I found one, Frances, come on, hurry up!" Ewan said with a brief smile.

Frances smiled with relief.

"Yes! Great!" Frances replied as she ran towards the room door Ewan was standing at.

Ewan and Frances quickly went inside the room and closed the door shut.

Theme Song: "Ocean of Memories" ~ Titanic Soundtrack

As Leo, Kathy, Kate, Victor and Ewan were waiting on the deck of Titanic for Ewan and Frances to return, they were seeing numerous things, they were seeing numerous officers walk pass, the officers were talking to each other frantically. However, it was Victor's loud gasp that gained the attention of the other actors.

"My god, look!" Victor said with a look of shock.

"What? What do you see?" Leo asked.

"Look—look!" Victor said as he pointed at what he was staring at.

Leo, Kathy, Kate and Billy looked at what Victor was pointing at and Leo laughed briefly.

"Wow," Leo said with a smile.

"Its—its him, the—ACTUAL him." Victor said with a smile.

"Thomas Andrews." Kate said with a surprised look.

"You should go over and say something to him, Victor." Billy said with a smile.

"Yeah since you played him in the movie." Kathy said with a smile.

Victor looked down and laughed nervously.

"Oh no, I—I couldn't." Victor said. "Besides, he's busy with what's going on."

"Oh no, come on, Vic," Leo said as he went over and put his arm on Victor's shoulder. "What's two minutes to say hello. Besides this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Go on."

Victor sighed and shrugged.

"Alright." Victor said as he walked over to Thomas Andrews—the REAL Thomas Andrews.

Thomas Andrews was walking past, his face held a look of unbelief, shock and hurt at the news that the ship he built would soon be sinking. Victor was quite nervous when he walked over to Thomas, but yet in still anyway, Victor tapped Thomas Andrews on the shoulder.

"Um, Mr. Andrews? Thomas Andrews?" Victor said politely.

Thomas Andrews turned and looked at Victor and immediately Victor felt a slight chill up his spine. Victor felt like he was looking in the mirror—almost. Thomas Andrews looked almost identical to how Victor looked in the film. Thomas Andrews looked at Victor with an agitated confused look.

"Um—um, yes I am sir, do I know you?." Thomas Andrews replied in a low, slightly hurt tone.

"Wow, I'm Victor Garber," Victor said with a brief smile. "You don't know me—of course, but um, wow its great to meet you. You're such a brilliant, magnificent builder. I was so honored to play you in—"

Victor stopped and looked away and laughed briefly. He realized Thomas Andrews had NO idea a movie was made about him or the ship.

"I—I mean I'm so honored to meet you." Victor added.

Thomas Andrews looked at Victor with a confused look, but then looked down and briefly contrived a smile.

"Well um, it—its nice to meet you as well, Mr. Garber." Andrews replied. "I—I'm sorry, I must go now though, I—I have an emergency."

Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack

Thomas Andrews turned to leave, but Victor quickly reached out and grabbed Andrews's arm.

"Um, Mr. Andrews, wait." Victor said with a serious expression.

Thomas Andrews looked at him with frustration but more so, with impatience.

"Yes?" Andrews said impatiently.

"Um, I—I just wanted to say—I'm sorry." Victor replied. "I'm sorry but it—it's not your fault, PLEASE know that."

Thomas Andrews stared at Victor, as if wondering how Victor knew, how Victor knew that he was feeling guilty. Victor briefly smiled.

"Well, that's it, you better go," Victor said with a brief, bitter laugh. "You have to go be the hero now."

Thomas Andrews continued to stare at Victor, as if trying to read him, but he couldn't. Thomas looked down and nodded and then looked back up at Victor and gave him a warm, friendly look of thanks before quickly walking away. Victor stared at him as he walked away and felt sadness, he had just met the man whom he portrayed in Titanic, the man whom, in just a short while would go down with the ship and die…like the hero he was. It was everything for Victor not to get teary eyed at that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

Theme Song: "A Building Panic" ~ Titanic Soundtrack

It took Frances and Ewan thirty minutes to find extra clothing in third class, why? Because they had to search four extra rooms for clothes, the first three they were in had little to nothing. As Frances and Ewan stood in the forth room, putting on extra pants and shirts, they heard a loud group of shouting coming from outside the room. Ewan looked up and at Frances with a confused expression.

"What the hell is with all the noise out there?" Ewan asked as he buttoned his last button on the shirt he put on.

Frances looked at Ewan and at the door with a slight frown and shrugged.

"I—I don't know, but I'm dressed and ready to go, you?"

Ewan nodded quickly.

"Yeah, let's go get back up on deck." Ewan replied as he took hold of Frances's hand and dashed to the door of the room and opened it.

Quickly, Frances and Ewan walked out the room and down the third class hallway, where they heard the group of shouting even louder. As they turned the corner of the hallway, they saw their biggest problem right in front of them. A few feet from them was a group—a large group of people, third class people. They were at the top of a short stairway, banging on a tall, black iron gate that was blocking them from getting to the elevator that lead upstairs. The group was yelling, and shouting angrily at the officers of the ship standing on the other side of the gate, refusing to open the gate to let the group in. Ewan looked at the group with total shock.

"Holy shit." Ewan said with a look of shock, as he stared at the group that was banging on the gate.

"Oh no!" Frances said frantically as she stared at the group. "They've started locking off third class!"

Ewan dropped Frances's hand and began pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Damn it, bloody hell damn it!" Ewan swore. "We're stuck down here!"

Frances looked at Ewan with a panicked expression.

"What—no-no!" She yelled. "What if WE ask them to just-just open the gate!"

Ewan looked at her with a deep frown.

"No—NO Frances!" He yelled. "Do you think they'd do that! Come on, you remember the movie! They're not letting third class PAST that damn gate!"

"What—but I thought you said this wasn't LIKE the—the movie!" Frances said frantically.

Ewan stopped pacing right in front of her and looked at her.

"Its not—not all of it," Ewan replied, "however, THIS part IS."

Frances sighed angrily.

"Damn it, what are we going to do!" Frances yelled angrily.

Ewan looked down at the floor thinking, he then looked up at Frances with an eyebrow raised.

"Come on, we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Ewan said before quickly grabbing Frances's hand and quickly leading her up the stairs, towards the large group at the gate.

Ewan quickly pushed through and past everyone in the group, with Frances right behind him. He found himself right in front of the gate. He was staring directly at the officers of the ship. He would've been amused at staring at the very officers he portrayed in the film, had it not been for the situation that he and Frances were in at that moment.

"Ok, open the gate, mate, NOW." Ewan demanded frantically. "We gotta get out of here."

"No!" The officer replied in a British accent. "Go back down and wait like everyone else."

"No! We can't! Now open the gate now!" Ewan yelled angrily.

"Go back down and wait like everyone else in third class!" The officer repeated.

Ewan looked down at the floor and felt himself becoming angry.

"OPEN THE FUCKING GATE, DAMN IT!" Ewan yelled while violently pushing and banging up against the iron gate repeatedly. "We've got to get the hell out of this bloody corridor now, you bastard!"

"GO BACK DOWN AND WAIT, LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" The officer yelled.

Ewan sighed and closed his eyes briefly, while the group behind him and Frances continued shouting and yelling loudly at the officers to open the gate and while pushing and shoving towards the gate.

"Jesus Christ, what the FUCK!" Ewan yelled angrily.

"Open the damn gate and let us out!" Frances yelled angrily, through the midst and combination of other loud yells and shouts.

Ewan quickly pulled Frances back down the stairway, past and away from the group, back to where they were standing in the hallway. Ewan began pacing and forth with a look of complete fear, and panic on his face. Frances looked at Ewan with horror and panic.

"Good GOD, what are we going to do Ewan!" Frances yelled. "If we stay down here, we're dead! DEAD! What are we going to do! I—I—"

"I don't know alright!" Ewan yelled with frustration. "I—I don't bloody hell know! Let—let me think—ok? Please?"

Ewan continued pacing while trying to think. Ewan really DIDN'T know what to do, all he knew was that they couldn't stay there, because the water was coming, it was flooding, slowly but surely, and if they didn't get out of third class and back up to deck ASAP, they'd be dead, from the cold, icy waters that was slowly sinking Titanic…..

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Chapter 10

**Theme Song: "A Building Panic" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**

12:55 A.M.

All the other Titanic actors were waiting on the deck for Frances and Ewan to come back, but now twenty minutes had gone by and they had not seen Frances nor Ewan. Leo began pacing back and forth with an almost worried expression.

"Damn, shouldn't they have been back by now?" Leo asked with an eyebrow raised.

"They should've been back minutes ago," Kathy said with a roll of her eyes. "How long does it take to get clothes?"

"Maybe we should go look for them?" Victor asked, looking at Leo for an answer. "You know, just in case they're not ok."

Leo sighed and looked all around him and saw lifeboats being lowered with people on it. He frowned, he knew they had to act and they had to act fast.

"Um, no—no, lets wait for a few minutes." Leo said unsurely. "Um, yeah just a few minutes more."

Billy sighed and frowned angrily.

"Well they better sure as hell hurry, or else we're going to miss our chance of getting off this damn death ship." Billy said coldly.

Ewan looked at Frances and quickly grabbed her hand and led her off, running in the opposite direction of the people standing at the gate.

"Come on, we have to go, find another way, now!" Ewan said as he ran with Frances.

Frances frowned and yanked away from him and stopped running.

"No, wait, what other way!" Frances asked frantically. "Don't you remember! They close one gate, they close them ALL! God how can you FORGET that!"

Ewan frowned angrily.

"Well excuse the HELL out of me for forgetting something that was in a movie that's what—FIFTEEN YEARS OLD FRANCES!" Ewan yelled.

Suddenly, they felt a STRONG, shaking vibration, a vibration that seemed to fill the insides of their body.

"DON'T take that tone with me!" Frances yelled. "You—"

"Wait!" Ewan yelled as he looked up, down and all around him with suspicion. "Do you feel that?"

Frances got quiet as the strong, vibration became even stronger. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a strong but distant roar. Frances frowned as she looked at Ewan.

"Yeah I—I can hear it, what IS that?" Frances asked in a low voice.

Ewan closed his eyes as if that would help him discover and hear and feel better what the roar and sound was and where it was coming from. Ewan opened his eyes and looked down at the floor.

"Oh shit," Ewan said in a low voice.

"What!" Frances yelled frantically. "What is it!"

"Its—its water, the sound of water." Ewan said with an almost helpless look. "Waters going to break through these corridor walls in ANY minute now, the pressure of the water and—and—so—so um, I—I think we should hurry up and run—NOW!"

Immediately Ewan grabbed Frances' hand and took off running down the corridor and within minutes of them running down the corridor, sure enough, a HUGE SURGE of water came BLASTING through the walls of the third class corridor, flooding the corridor with TONS of water. The corridor looked like an ocean filled with water. Frances looked back and saw the tons of water running after them both like a killer chasing a victim.

"Ewan! The waters coming! What are we going to do!" Frances yelled with panic.

Ewan looked back behind him and saw Frances was right, the water was chasing down the corridor, coming faster and FASTER after them.

"Just—just keeping running, don't let go of my hand!" Ewan yelled.

As they ran, every wall behind them blasted open, blasting in TONS of surges of water in the halls after them. Suddenly as one wall behind Frances blasted open and tons of water blasted in, the water blasted right in and overtook Frances. Frances somehow let Ewan's hand drop and she slipped and fell and went floating away in the water. Ewan stopped and looked behind him, realizing Frances's hand was not in his.

"Frances!" Ewan yelled.

Frances was being carried away swiftly within the water. She was waving her arms in the air, trying desperately to wave for Ewan to help her.

"Ewan! Help! Help!" Frances yelled as she was continuously being carried away by the water.

Ewan immediately began swimming through the rush of waters towards Frances, to try to get to her, but the more he swam through the waters, the more, he could feel the icy coldness of the water, pierce his skin like knives stabbing him all over. The more he swam towards her, the deeper the water seemed to submerge him. He was looking left and right for Frances and he was able to swim towards her because he could see her waving her arms in the air and could hear her screaming for help, but suddenly, he stopped seeing her arms waving in the air, the cries for him ceased.

"Frances! Frances!" Ewan yelled loudly as he continued swimming towards the direction she was being carried to.

Ewan looked left and right but didn't see Frances anywhere. Ewan frowned as he looked all around the flooded up to his neck water for Frances.

"Frances! FRANCES!" Ewan yelled.

Finally Ewan had reached the gate where the crowd was, he grabbed a hold of the gate to keep from going under the water. He looked around and didn't see Frances anywhere.

"SHIT! FRANCES!" Ewan yelled.

He realized she may have gone under the water, maybe she couldn't swim, who knew what had happened? Ewan quickly dived under the water and began looking for Frances, he swam underneath the below freezing, icy waters and felt the waters burn his skin from it being so cold. As he looked under the water, he saw a few bodies that were floating around, floating around, drowned and possibly dead. They were some of the people he recognized standing with the group at the gate. He didn't see Frances, he looked almost halfway down the hall for at least three minutes under the water and saw her nowhere—until—he swam over to the room where he and Frances had came out of, the room he and Frances had gotten clothes from. He saw her floating slowly in the area of the door of the room, her eyes closed. Ewan's eyes became bigger as he swam over to her and quickly grabbed her by her waist and lifted her head—and his, up out of the water, as well as most of her body. Ewan then quickly began swimming away down the corridor, the neck high water, chilling his skin to the bone. He looked at Frances with a frown.

"Oh, just hold on, love," Ewan said through shivering lips. "Just hold on, don't you die on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Theme Song: "There's A Boat Jack" ~ Titanic Soundtrack <strong>

Ewan continued to swim through the water, as much as he could, while still trying to hold on to Frances, it was a struggle, a REAL struggle, but finally he reached the other side of the corridor, the water wasn't so high on that side of the corridor, but the gate was locked. Quickly, Ewan swam as close as he could to the gate and held Frances in his arms and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder to hold her up. He began lightly slapping her face to wake her up.

"Frances? Frances wake up, come on." Ewan said as he continued to slap her face.

Despite Ewan lightly slapping her face to wake up and despite him gently shaking her, she didn't wake up. Ewan frowned and began to shake her harder.

"Frances? Frances, wake up, come on now, love, wake up." Ewan said, a hint of fear filling his voice.

Ewan's eyes filled with tears and he frowned more as he began to shake her harder.

"Frances! Frances WAKE UP!" Ewan yelled through tears as he shook her harder. "Frances! Frances Ple—"

As tears clouded his eyes, Ewan began trying to perform CPR on Frances, as much as he could, while still trying to keep her body held up in his arms. He kept trying CPR repeatedly, and repeatedly and repeatedly but Frances wasn't responding to the CPR. Ewan frowned angrily as tears streamed.

"Frances PLEASE come on!" Ewan yelled through tears. "Come on, wake up! Frances!"

Ewan continued doing CPR on Frances but to no avail, and as he checked for her pulse, he then knew. She was lifeless, gone...DEAD.

Ewan looked away as tears streamed and he broke into light tears. He knew she was gone, in just that short time, her lungs filled with water and she had drowned. Frances was dead. He looked down at her lifeless body and broke into more tears. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to her, not to any of them. They were actors –JUST ACTORS, but Ewan was starting to believe they were all brought on that ship—to die….

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED…..<p>

Sorry for the short chapter, will write a longer one tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 11

Ewan knew he could no longer stay there and wait, wait to die as Frances had, he had to try to make it, to survive. He looked down at Frances's lifeless body as tears clouded his eyes, and hugged her warmly. He gently released her body down into the water and immediately began swimming away, to try to find something, anything that could get him from where he was, back to being on deck with the others.

* * *

><p>On deck, Leo, Kate, Kathy, Billy and Victor were anxiously awaiting Frances and Ewan's return, while watching other Titanic passengers run to and from, to try to find a boat or to try to find a way to get off the sinking ship they were on. They were unaware that Frances was dead. Billy was pacing back and forth with worry.<p>

"Look, we can't wait here any longer." Billy said anxiously. "We have to get Kathy and Kate to a boat quick before there are none left."

Kate shook her head and frowned quickly.

"No and leave without knowing Ewan and Frances are safe?" Kate said. "I—I can't do that. What if something happened to them? I have to make sure they're ok first. You all can go, but I'm not leaving without knowing they're safe back here with you all."

"WHAT?" Kathy asked with a frown. "Look, Kate, I like those two just as much as everyone else, but lets get real here. You can't afford to just stay on this ship and possibly lose your life! You have children to think about! I do too! Children who NEED you! Now we have to get off this ship! You saw the movie, you know the facts, you know what happens if we stay on here."

Victor nodded with seriousness.

"Kathy's right," Victor said seriously. "Kate, please let us get you on a boat, we'll find Ewan and Frances."

Leo took a hold of Kate's arms gently but firmly at the same time and looked her in her eyes, Leo knew Kate well enough to know that her eyes were soon going to be welling up with tears of fear and worry. He had to say something to calm her.

"Kate, they're right." Leo said. "You and Kathy HAVE to get on a boat. We'll look for Frances and Ewan. I promise. We won't leave until they're right with us, ok?"

Kate looked at Leo, and sure enough, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah, Leo's right, we promise, Kate." Billy said with assurance. "I'll personally make it a mission to look for them. We came together and we're leaving—together, I promise."

"See, they'll be fine, honey." Kathy said to Kate, while gently patting her on the shoulder.

Kate looked at Billy with a worried expression and then nodded as she walked over and hugged him warmly. Billy hugged her back. He frowned and then showed an expression of slight worry and sadness.

"Take care, sweet pea." Billy said before giving a nervous laugh.

Kate released her hug from him and looked at him with confusion. Billy looked at her and then looked away and stepped away from her, with what Kate could have sworn were light tears in his eyes, although she wasn't sure why he'd be tearful at that moment, although unbeknown to her, later, she'd know why. She smiled briefly in spite of her look and hugged Victor and Leo.

"Please make sure you find them, ok?" Kate said to Leo.

"Yeah, and please be careful and make it off of here, you guys." Kathy said with a worried expression. "You three are my favorite of all the cast, ya know besides Kate."

Kate scoffed and briefly smiled, and Leo nodded before hugging Kathy.

"I will, don't worry and we'll be fine." Leo replied. "We'll see you all on the Carpathia—and then hopefully back in 2012, where we belong."

* * *

><p>As Ewan had swam into the first class dining room, where the grand staircase was, he was thankful that this was NOT like the film. He was able to get out of the third class hallway because one opening the officers had left one opening, open. Whether it was by mistake or otherwise, he was unsure, but he counted it all as being a miracle, a miracle bestowed upon him so that he COULD get free. As he swam further into the first class dining room, he was overwhelmed by the LARGE amount of water that had consumed the dining room. The entire dining room was covered with water, so much so, that the only thing visible of the room was the ceiling and half of the clock that was on the wall above the staircase. As Ewan felt himself becoming carried away at RAPID speed by the large tides of water, he quickly swam over to a pole in the dining room and held on for dear life. The icy waters was stinging his face so badly, that his face felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly with thousands of knives with no relief whatsoever. As he held on firmly to the pole, he could feel his wet hands slipping off the pole as the rushing water was trying its very best to carry him away. He could feel his body being seconds from being rushed away down the water stream and down through the large, raging tides of water. Ewan knew he had to hold on, no way did he want to die on the Titanic. He wasn't the character he portrayed, he wasn't Will Murdoch. He was actor Ewan Stewart, an actor with a wife and children waiting for him at home in London. He held on tighter to the pole. As he looked up at what was the staircase, he knew the staircase was where he had to go to, in order to get back up to the deck. However the staircase and everything in the direction of it, was COMPLETELY submerged under water, and not just water but raging, rushing water. Ewan knew that swimming towards the staircase to get to the direction of the deck was dangerous, he knew he could become fully and DEEPLY, submerged under all that water and drown, no matter how much he swam, but he had to try, he had to. He wasn't a quitter, never had been and he wasn't about to be now.<p>

**Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**

Ewan looked all around the severely flooded and submerged dining room with fear, fear of dying on the Titanic. He looked down and closed his eyes shut and silently said a prayer. As he opened his eyes that were clouded with tears, he knew he had to put away the fear and swim, swim for his life—or die trying. As tears streamed, he quickly let go of the pole and began swimming, as he swam, he held his breath as much as he could, to keep from drowning. As he swam towards the staircase, he would look up and above the water as much as he could to see how far he had before he reached the staircase, and it seemed the closer he swam to the staircase, the further away it was. As the water continued stinging his face like sharp, steel knives, he continued swimming, as fast as his arms and legs could have to swim. Suddenly, as Ewan's head came above water for the third time, he looked to his right and saw a HUGE tide of water RUSHING his way. The water looked to Ewan, to be like a BIG, LARGE surf wave of water rushing towards him. Ewan looked at the water that was rushing towards him and that was ten times bigger than him, with extreme shock. He had never seen a huge, large, surf wave of water such as that before. As Ewan began swimming as fast as he could away from the water, the large surf wave of water overtook him completely and submerged him DEEP, DEEP, DEEP down under the water. As Ewan struggled and fought to get his head up above water, he found it increasingly difficult, as it seemed as if the water were forcing him to stay down in the water, way down. As he fought, he found it increasingly hard to hold his breath any longer. The more he tried to hold his breath and prevent water from rushing in, the harder and HARDER it became. He had no idea why, but it had become mysteriously hard for him. Within seconds, he accidentally opened his mouth and large amounts of water came RUSHING into his mouth, all at once, like a shark rushing towards their prey. As Ewan tried to keep any more water from going into his mouth, he found that even THAT was hard to do. It was as if something or someone was determined to have him drown and die under that water, no matter how hard he fought. As Ewan continuously tried to get his head above water, he found that the closer he got to the top of the water, the further away the top was, and it seemed as if more and more water was pushing him deeper and deeper down. It seemed he couldn't get his head above water, he couldn't swim and he could no longer hold his breath. All of that had now become incredibly and mysteriously hard and difficult for him. As Ewan fought HARD, finally he lost his will to fight, finally his lungs collapsed, his heart stopped beating and Ewan stopped trying to swim, that was it. Ewan had succumbed to the raging, violent waters that were trying to drown him and he had drowned. He was dead…

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

_Just wanted to let everyone know, there's a new poll up on my profile on here about this story, vote in the poll at the top of my profile, for who you think will meet their fate on the doomed Titanic. Will it be: Leo, Kate, Kathy, Victor or Billy? Vote, vote, vote!_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: WOW! Thanks SO much for ALL the reviews! I never thought this story would generate so much but I am truly appreciative. This story came to me when I was reading a Victor Garber interview weeks ago and it made me say "hmm…." Lol anyway I know there may not be some parts that are not exactly lined up with the EXACT clock time of events on Titanic, but hey, this is Fanfiction….if I knew the exact time stuff started happening on the ship, I would have been a survivor of the ship, which I'm not, lol anyway, on with the story:

* * *

><p>As Leo, Victor, Kathy, Kate and Billy ran around the ship trying to find a boat, Leo sighed with relief when he found one. It also made Kate and Victor gasp with shock when they saw who was escorting people onto the boat that was to sail people away onto the ocean, away from Titanic. Standing in front of them was William Murdoch—the REAL William Murdoch.<p>

"Holy shit, is that—" Leo started as he stared at Murdoch, before Victor cut in.

"Officer Murdoch," Victor said with a nod and a look of seriousness. "The real Murdoch too."

Billy smiled briefly, scoffed and shook his head.

"Well, how about that?" Billy said lightly. "Wow, and he even looks just like Ewan too. Well if Ewan could see this?"

Kate laughed and then smiled. Officer Murdoch turned and looked at the actors with a frantic expression.

"Are you ladies going to get onto the boat." Murdoch said in his Scottish accent with urgency. "Hurry, its filling—QUICKLY."

Kate and Kathy nodded quickly, and Murdoch took Kathy's arm and helped her on the boat. Kathy looked back at Leo, Victor and Billy.

"Ok, you three, hurry up and get your asses onto a boat pronto!" Kathy said which garnered laughter from Victor, Leo and Billy. "I want to make sure you two are alright." Kathy added as her voice started to choke up with emotion.

Billy in the spur of the moment, quickly reached out and hugged Kathy tightly. The hug took Kathy aback and she let out a single laugh of surprise as she hugged him back.

"When we get back to 2012, lets all make a promise to kick Cameron's ass, ok?" Billy said which made Kathy laugh.

"You're damn right about that honey." Kathy said.

Billy let him go as Murdoch seemed anxious to get her in the boat. Before Kate went in the boat, she looked at Leo and stared at him with fearful eyes, not fearful eyes for her, but for him. She wasn't sure if he'd make it off Titanic and she didn't want to get on that boat not knowing, but she knew she had to. Leo wanted her to. She looked down and frowned slightly and then looked back up at him. She quickly reached over and kissed him on the lips briefly.

Billy sighed with a relieved smile, while Leo looked at her with such surprise.

"FINALLY!" Billy yelled out. "I thought you two would never do that already. Maybe you two will finally get married now. Hey, if we get back and you two do get married, do NOT register at Tiffany's on Melrose, they put out discount jewelry and try to sell it for more than its worth."

Leo and Kate laughed.

"Hey would you get on the boat miss! HURRY!" Murdoch yelled.

Kate looked at Murdoch with anger.

"Hold on just a damn minute ok!" Kate yelled at him which made Victor chuckle a bit.

"Wow, um, what was that for, Kate?" Leo asked with surprise in his voice.

Kate smiled.

"Just my way of saying, please make it back ok, Leo." Kate said warmly.

Leo looked at her with warmth and smiled briefly and nodded.

"I promise." Leo said strongly.

"LADY! BLOODY COME ON ALREADY!" Murdoch yelled louder in anger.

Kate sighed and as she did, Murdoch quickly and forcefully picked her up in his arms and forcefully put her down into the boat with the other women. It was with enough force to make Kate gasp loudly.

"Damn, there's something Ewan didn't do in the movie." Billy said at which Leo laughed at.

As the boat filled with women, including Kate and Kathy began to lower away, Kate kept her eyes on the three men standing on the deck of Titanic, staring down at her. Her heart was filled with anxiety, and FEAR. Fear for not knowing truly if all three men would make it ok, but she had to believe, she had to believe Leo when he said they would all be fine, including Ewan and Frances. She had to believe it for her sake and for Kathy's. Belief was all she had at that moment.


	14. Chapter 14

As Leo, Victor and Billy saw the boat filled with women, including Kate and Kathy disappear away, they knew the pressure was now back on them. They had to do two things: find Ewan and Frances and then they all had to get off the boat. They knew by the time they found Frances and Ewan, it would be too late for Frances to be able to get onto a boat, so for the duration Frances would have to stick with them Leo looked at Victor and Billy.

"Ok, lets go and find Ewan and Frances and see where they are." Leo said quickly. "We don't have much time, so lets go."

It took the three actors nearly all of forty minutes to discover that neither Frances nor Ewan were in any of the first class rooms. As they walked briskly down the halls of first class, neither had any idea of where Frances and Ewan had gone.

"Third class!" Victor yelled out.

"What?" Billy asked.

"Third class," Victor repeated, "maybe they went down in third class. Knowing Ewan, I'm almost sure of it."

"Wow Victor, why would you say that?" Billy said with a laugh.

Victor and Leo laughed briefly.

"No, I didn't mean it that way." Victor said. "I just—well, I mean, I've been close friends with Ewan since making Titanic and I've learned, he always thinks third rather than—oh never mind, it's a long story, look lets just go check there."

Leo sighed and nodded.

"Alright, lets go." Leo said as he began to walk even faster down the hall.

As Victor, Leo and Billy went running away down towards the cabin rooms, Billy stopped them and himself dead in their tracks, a few feet away from the dining room. However, what they saw from where they were standing, was nothing but water—heavy, floods of large tides of water, that had completely flooded the first class dining room that lead to the cabin rooms. Victor and Leo and Billy looked at the flooded dining room with shock.

"Oh my GOD!" Victor said with a shocked expression. "Its—its completely flooded! How the hell are we supposed to get to the rooms!"

Leo shook his head as he looked at the water that was swaying and splashing here and there, left and right all across the dining room.

"We—we have to do something to get to the rooms." Billy said.

"What!" Leo yelled. "How—how can we get there!"

Leo rolled his eyes in anger.

"SHIT! You know what this means right!" Victor yelled angrily. "Ewan and Frances are trapped on the other side, probably in the hallways of the cabins or—or something!"

Leo started pacing back and forth with a worried expression. Billy looked at the highly flooded water that had completely submerged the dining room. It was obvious Billy was thinking of—something.

"Well, we're going to have to swim through the water and get to them." Billy said as he stared at the flood.

Leo looked at Billy with a shocked look.

"Are you serious!" Leo said with shock. "That is some deep ass water! I can't swim in THAT much water! I'll die trying to swim through all that! We ALL will!"

Victor nodded as he looked at the water with a slight fear.

"Yeah—yeah, I—I don't think I can do all that." Victor said in a hesitant tone. "I mean, I'm not exactly some thirty year old, ya know?"

Billy sighed and frowned with anger. He wasn't Caledon Hockley, he was Billy Zane, a man who cared about everyone and everything, and he couldn't just leave Frances and Ewan like that. He liked them.

"So then what do we do then?" Billy snapped. "Hmm? What we just leave them? I can't do that to them. WE can't do that to them, we promised Kathy and Kate."

"SO what do you suggest then Billy!" Leo yelled with more of a panic than anger.

"Yeah, I—I mean, who's to say they haven't already found a way out." Victor said, looking at Billy with a sense of hope that what he was saying was truth.

Billy shook his head and frowned.

"And just how in the HELL would they be able to get out?" Billy snapped. "There's water submerged all around the dining room."

Billy sighed and raised an eyebrow and shook his head again slightly.

"Alright, alright, um, I—I'm going down there." Billy said as he took off his black blazer jacket.

Victor and Leo looked at Billy with shock.

"You what!" Victor said with a loud voice. "Billy you can't! There's just simply too much water! May—maybe we can get an officer or—or someone—or maybe make a boat in some kind of way to sail down through the dining—"

Billy cut off Victor by sighing.

"No! There's simply not enough time!" Billy yelled. "Firstly where in hell are we going to find something to make a boat with and no officer is going to go through this water to look for passengers."

Billy handed Leo his blazer and Leo looked at the blazer as he took it and looked at Billy with a confused stare.

"I'm an excellent swimmer." Billy said. "I've always been since high school, so I'm going down there. You two stay here, alright?"

Leo shook his head and frowned.

"Billy, NO, I don't care how good of a swimmer you are, you'll be killed." Leo said urgently. "I—"

"Shush DiCaprio," Billy said with a brief smile, as he covered Leo's mouth with his hand playfully to keep him quiet and Leo smacked his hand away and scoffed with a smile and a shake of his head.

"I'll be fine, alright?" Billy added. "I promise, but we can't leave them. **I **can't leave them—not like that. They're our friends."

Leo nodded and hugged Billy and Billy laughed briefly and hugged him back.

"Yeah, love ya right back, Leo." Billy said with a brief smile.

"Ok, I've gotta get this done now." Billy said as he pushed Leo away lightly and sighed with a slightly worried frown.

As Billy took a step forward to begin going towards the flooded dining room, Victor grabbed Billy's arm and looked at him with worry.

"Please be careful, Billy." Victor said in a worried and slightly fearful tone. "You're strong, like Leo is, I need you to make it back here."

Billy faintly smiled and nodded.

"I will, I promise." Billy said.

Victor released Billy's arm and Billy quickly went walking away towards the dining room until out of sight.

"So now what?" Leo asked as he looked in the direction of where Billy had vanished to.

"We stay here," Victor said in a low tone. "We stay here and wait, wait and—and pray."


	15. Chapter 15

_**~ Nearer My God To Thee ~**_

As Billy went swimming with rapid speed, through the dining room, he found that he was halfway through the dining room, on his way towards the cabin rooms. He was swimming like he may have been competing in the Olympics. Of course, that was nothing for Billy to do, because he had been doing it every since high school. As he swam, he mentally cursed angrily at the bitter iciness of the water that was numbing the skin on his face and hands. The water was so cold, he felt as if the skin on his face and hands would peel off. As he swam further through the dining room, his head lifted above the water, he looked left and right and everywhere for Frances and Ewan, but saw them nowhere.

"Frances! Ewan!" Billy yelled out through shivering, cold, wet lips, as he looked around everywhere for them.

Billy found Frances and Ewan nowhere in sight. Then suddenly as he continued swimming through the wildly swaying and waving water that rushed around him, he saw what looked to him to be a body lying face down in the water, almost at the top of the surface of the water, a few feet from him. The body, from what Billy could see where he was, looked to be wearing the same clothes Ewan had on. Billy frowned as he stared at the lifeless body lying in the water. He hoped his eyes were deceiving him, he hoped it wasn't who he thought it was.

"Good God, please." Billy said under his breath before quickly swimming over to where the body was.

As Billy swam over to the body, he quickly turned the body over and saw it was indeed Ewan. It was a drowned, dead and lifeless Ewan. Ewan's lips were completely purple, his eyes open and to Billy, it looked as if Ewan's eyes were completely frozen. Billy frowned as he held the lifeless Ewan in his arms and stared at him.

"Oh no," Billy said in a hurt tone of voice. "No, no, no."

Billy looked up and looked away from Ewan's lifeless body as light tears filled his eyes.

"DAMN IT!" Billy yelled angrily.

Billy thought maybe Ewan was just unconscious, so Billy checked Ewan's pulse, but as Billy felt nothing, he knew Ewan was dead. Billy fought as hard as he could the urge to break into tears. Sure he wasn't as close to Ewan as Victor claimed to be, but still Billy had worked with Ewan, and he liked Ewan. They shared a couple of laughs or two while on the set filming Titanic. Billy knew Ewan shouldn't have died like this. The man had kids and a wife for him at home in London. How would they explain this to Ewan's wife and children? Billy slowly dropped Ewan back into the water and frowned more as tears streamed that he quickly wiped away with his cold, trembling hand. He knew he had to find Frances, but he was afraid that if Ewan had suffered a fate of death, maybe Frances had as well.

As Billy went swimming through the dining room further, he swam with even more speed. He wanted to find Frances, he HAD to find her. He hoped she was still alive. Besides Kate, Frances was the one he was closest to of all the Titanic actors. As he swam or was carried away by the water, rather, down the stairs leading to the third class hallways, he fell to the floor under the water on his hip, which caused a bit of pain for him and a remembrance of when he made a similar fall such as that, in the film. He managed to keep his mouth closed under the water that had fully submerged him, until he lifted his head above the water. He looked left and right for Frances but saw her nowhere.

"FRANCES!" Billy yelled out through a shivering, freezing tone.

_**Theme Song: "One Lifeboat" ~ Titanic Original Score ~ James Horner ~ 1997**_

No answer came as he swam further down the halls in the flooding water.

"FRANCES! WHERE ARE YOU!" Billy yelled again.

As Billy continued looking left and right for her as he continued swimming down the hall, his leg hit something hard under the water. As he looked down at the water, he saw the long shape of a body—another body—a body with the same clothes Frances had on. Billy frowned and sucked his teeth in anger.

"Oh—aww, no, no, NO!" Billy yelled, his voice cracking with emotion.

Billy ducked down under the water and quickly scooped up the lifeless body he saw and lifted his head up out the water with the body in his arms. As he turned the body over, he saw it was the body of Frances. Billy frowned deeper with hurt.

"Aww, no, no Frances, no." Billy said through a lightly tearful voice.

Billy's eyes filled with tears as he knew she was dead, just like Ewan was. He hugged her close in his arms and almost broke down into tears but did a hell of a job restraining himself. He quickly dropped her down into the water and looked away as tears clouded his eyes, he frowned more and without him even realizing it, he was breaking into light tears. He wiped streaming tears from his eyes with his cold, trembling hand, only to have more to stream. For a moment, Billy just remained there, staring down at the lifeless body of Frances, deep under the water. He didn't want to leave her there, even if she WAS dead, but still…he didn't. Apart of him was in shock, another part of him was in a distant gaze of not knowing what to do next or whose life the fateful Titanic ship would claim next. As tears came constantly streaming from his eyes, it wasn't until he felt a sharp tilting of the ship that he snapped back into reality. He remembered what Victor told him before he went off to find Frances and Ewan, Billy had to get out of where he was and back to Victor and Leo and he had to do it quick.


	16. Chapter 16

As the boat that carried Kate and Kathy and the other women to safety sailed through the water in the misty and cold night air, Kate couldn't help but to keep wondering how and what was happening on the ship. She couldn't help but to wonder if Leo, Victor and Billy were ok. The not knowing was driving her crazy. Kate looked at Kathy with a raised eyebrow and with a look of worry, a look that as Kathy looked at Kate, Kathy was picking up on.

"Do you—do you think they're alright?" Kate asked. "I—I mean, do you think they made it off or—"

"Kate, honey, you have to realize," Kathy started, "You're not talking about four boys, you're talking about four men. Victor, Leo, Ewan and Billy are strong men. They're going to be just fine, and so will Frances. If anyone will take charge and make sure everyone is safe, it's going to be Leo, Billy and Victor. Trust me, they're going to be fine. What I'm worried about is how the hell we all are going to get back in 2012."

Kate sighed and closed her eyes and frowned slightly.

"Ugh, I swear if I get back to 2012, I'm keeping my word to KICK James's ASS." Kate said with Kathy laughing and hugging Kate warmly.

As Billy swam back over across the first class dining room, he didn't care about the fact that all the lights had now went out on the entire ship, he just wanted to get back to where Victor and Leo was and he wanted to do it FAST. He swam as fast as he could and did so with MUCH struggle, as he swam up the stairs of the first class dining room, as he struggled and swam to the top stair, he saw Leo and Victor standing far feet away, looking at each other, talking. They looked panicky, and Billy took it to be because the entire ship was now without lights. Billy swam a few feet away from the staircase and where the water seemed fairly low, he got to his feet and ran over to them. When Victor and Leo saw Billy running to them, they looked with confusion.

"Billy, where's Frances and Ewan!" Leo asked with panic.

Billy looked at them both with sad and hurt eyes. He looked down at the floor and blinked repeatedly, his face and lips drenched in wetness.

"Um, um they—they didn't make it." Billy said in a low voice that was slowly cracking with emotion.

Leo's eyes widened and Victor looked at Billy with shock.

"WHAT!" Leo yelled.

"What do you MEAN they didn't make it!" Victor yelled. "Where are they!"

Billy looked at them as light tears once again clouded his eyes.

"I—I mean, they drowned." Billy said in a cracking voice. "I—I saw Ewan's body first and—and then Frances's. They're dead, they—they drowned, they're both dead."

Leo frowned with hurt and sighed angrily as he closed his eyes shut.

"Oh good God." Leo said with anger. "What the FUCK!"

Victor looked away from Leo and Billy and displayed a look of ultimate sadness and hurt.

"I—I think we—" Billy said before being cut off by Victor walking away from both he and Leo.

Billy looked at Victor with confusion.

"Victor, are you alright?" Billy asked as he walked over to Victor.

As Billy walked in front of Victor, he saw Victor had tears in his eyes. Billy raised an eyebrow and hugged Victor warmly and Victor hugged him back as tears streamed from his eyes.

"How did this all happen?" Victor asked in a low voice. "How is it that we're on this—this ship—dying, one by one?"

Billy pulled away from Victor and shook his head and looked with sadness.

"I—I have no idea." Billy replied. "This is like a nightmare that we all can't seem to wake up from or something. Two of our friends are dead—DEAD, on a fucking ship that sank four hundred years ago!"

Leo walked over to them and looked at them with what little strength he had left. Billy and Victor could see Leo had been teary eyed too because Leo's eyes were still a bit cloudy with left over tears.

"Look, we gotta get—" Leo was stopped by the quick and hard but slow tilt of the ship.

_**Theme Song: "Titanic Turn" ~ Titanic Original Score ~ James Horner ~ 1997**_

The tilt almost knocked Leo, Victor and Billy off their feet. Victor looked all around him quickly with fear.

"Oh shit." Victor said in an almost low voice, while looking all around.

"What!" Billy yelled. "What was that!"

"The—the ship," Leo started as he and Victor and Billy continued to feel the ship tilting to one side. "I—I think we're at the time where the ship breaks in half now."

Billy gasped with widened eyes.

"WHAT!" Billy yelled. "Well, we better get on deck now and try to get the hell off here! If this thing breaks in half, we're dead!"

As the ship began tilting even more, Victor, Leo and Billy went flying across the hall, down to the floor, causing Victor to dislocate his shoulder as he fell to the floor. Victor yelled out loudly in pain.

"Damn it my shoulder!" Victor yelled out in pain.

As Billy quickly went over and helped Victor to his feet, Leo knew they had reached the climatic part of being on the Titanic and now it was more pressure on them to try to get back to the outside deck of the ship and to get off the Titanic – and quickly before the doomed ship DID split in half and it was too late to flee….

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	17. Chapter 17

As Billy, Leo and Victor were making their way back out to the deck, Victor grabbed Leo and Billy by the arm, just as they were about to walk into the large number of crowds that were running to the top of the deck that was slowly tilting upwards in the air, but had been in still motion for a brief moment, a moment Victor was glad for.

"Hey wait!" Victor yelled.

Leo gave him an angry "what!" look.

"I think we should hold hands!" Victor said.

Billy frowned and shook his head quickly.

"What!" Billy yelled. "COME ON, now is not the time for holding hands, Victor! Good God, what's next? We're going to sing We Are The World while running around on deck?"

"No!" Victor yelled. "We hold hands so we don't get separated! Look at how many people are running around on deck, trying to get to the top of the bow. We'll all get lost among the crowd!"

Leo shook his head and nodded.

"Victor's right, we should," Leo added. "So that way, when we jump into the water, we'll jump in together."

"NO!" Victor yelled. "We should do what your character did in Titanic, Leo—stay on the ship for as long as possible!"

Leo and Billy both looked at Victor with confused eyes.

"WHAT!" Leo and Billy both yelled in confusion.

"YES!" Victor yelled. "It worked for Jack in the movie, so it might work for us! It will, if we do it right!"

Billy sighed and frowned.

"Victor's right," Billy said, "your character, Jack, made it through the ship going down underwater—until you got INTO the water."

Leo sighed and nodded quickly.

"Fine, alright, that's our plan then." Leo said.

Victor and Billy quickly turned to walk away but Leo grabbed their arms.

"WHAT!" Billy yelled. "Shouldn't we be going to the top of the deck!"

"Wait!" Leo said. "If we do this, we have to know, this ship is going to tilt very fast and so we all have to hold on for dear—"

"Leo, stop, alright?" Billy said quickly. "This isn't Titanic, and neither Victor nor I are Rose, we KNOW what to do, let's just get up there and do it—NOW."

Victor laughed briefly, and Billy shook his head and briefly smiled.

"Ok, ok, let's go." Leo said with a playful push he gave to Billy.

Instantly, the ship began tilting again, and it almost knocked Victor and Leo off their balance.

"Alright, its tilting again!" Billy yelled. "Lets go!"

Quickly, Leo, Billy and Victor made their way through the LARGE crowd of passengers that were running to the top bow of the ship, as the ship tilted further and further in the air, making people slide down the deck of the ship and off the ship and into the water. Victor was at the head of Leo and Billy and was pulling them as hard as he could up the deck, as they were pulling themselves as well.

"Damn it!" Leo yelled. "Its getting hard to run up! Its tilting higher!"

"Just keep pushing yourself!" Victor yelled. "We're almost there!"

As Billy looked behind him, he heard SEVERAL loud, agonizing screams of people. He saw several passengers slipping and falling down the deck as the deck of the ship slowly tilted up and up. He frowned with horror as he saw one little girl slid all the way down the deck and hit her head on a steel bow and blood splattered all over the bow as she went splashing into the icy waters. Billy shut his eyes tight, to keep from seeing such horrible images. As they finally reached the railing at the top of the ship, that was now sticking STRAIGHT UP in the air. Victor quickly climbed on the other side of the railing and held on for dear life.

"Ok, you two climb on this side and hold on to the railing!" Victor yelled. "DON'T LET GO!"

Quickly Billy climbed onto the other side of the railing, as Leo tried to climb the other side; he tripped on the railing and almost fell.

"Ahh! Damn it! Billy, Victor help!" Leo yelled as he tried to climb onto the railing, but couldn't because the ship's tilting, was tilting him back down towards the lower half of the ship, threatening to throw him down into the water. Leo was holding onto the railing with one hand and that hand was slipping.

Quickly Victor and Billy reached for Leo's hand, from the other side of the railing they were holding on to.

"Grab hold of my hand, Leo!" Victor yelled.

Leo reached forth and tried to grab Victor's hand with his right hand, but as he did, the ship jolted HARD another inch or so in the air and Leo's left hand that was holding onto the railing was seconds from slipping. Billy reached down as far as he could and grabbed Leo's arm and began trying to pull him up.

"Hold on Leo!" Billy yelled. "Grab hold of my arm!"

Leo reached as hard as he could and grabbed hold of Billy's arm as Billy began trying to pull Leo up. Billy could feel his own weight slipping off the railing, in the midst of him trying to pull Leo up.

"Don't drop me, Billy!" Leo yelled as Billy was slowly holding on to now both of Leo's arms.

"I won't just hold on!" Billy yelled.

As Victor held on to Billy, with one hand, to keep him from falling off the railing, he was holding on to the railing himself with the other hand. Finally, Billy was able to pull Leo up to where he was and Leo climbed over the railing and held on tightly. Leo sighed loudly with relief and closed his eyes briefly.

"Thank you Billy and Victor." Leo said between breaths of tiredness.

"Anytime, Leo." Billy said between tired breaths he himself had. "Jesus, Cameron is a DEAD man once we get back to 2012."

"I second that motion." Victor said which garnered a slight laugh from Leo.

As the ship continued lifting higher and higher in the air. All Leo, Victor and Billy could hear were the screams of everyone around them, all they could see was the ship slowly going down, down, down into the icy, cold ocean.

"Just hold on and hold your breath when we hit the water!" Victor yelled.

As Victor, Leo and Billy held onto the railing tight, as the ship was going further and further down into the water, they saw people screaming and struggling to get to where they were on the railing, only to fall down and drown in the water. Victor frowned with horror at seeing it all.

"My GOD, its worst than the film described!" Victor said under his breath, as his voice almost choked with emotion.

Just then, Billy heard the loud screams of a little girl near him. He looked to his right and saw a little girl, with long, black, silky hair and the prettiest blue eyes Billy had ever seen. She was hanging onto the railing with one hand that was slipping. She was minutes from falling and she was crying, SCREAMING out for help. However, no one who was holding onto the railing from the other side was trying to help her. Billy frowned deeply.

"Shit," Billy said under his breath while staring at the little girl.

Billy looked at Victor and Leo.

"I'm going to help that little girl, I'll be back." Billy said.

"What?" Victor asked. "What girl?"

Leo saw the little girl Billy was referring to and frowned.

"Billy no!" Leo yelled. "You can't be a hero right now! You'll die!"

Billy looked at Leo and looked at the girl, who was screaming and crying horrifically in panic.

"I—I can't watch that, Leo!" Billy yelled. "I—its different, I have a daughter now myself! I have to help her!"

Victor looked at the little girl and then at Billy and frowned.

"Be careful Billy, please!" Victor yelled.

Leo looked at Victor and frowned angrily.

"No don't tell him be careful!" Leo yelled. "He shouldn't do it! HE'LL GET KILLED trying to save her!"

"I have to, Leo!" Billy yelled.

Quickly Billy made his way over to where the little girl was, her hand was now seconds from slipping off the railing. Billy quickly reached over as far as he could to reach her. He reached over so far that he was almost falling off the railing himself. Leo and Victor were watching him with fear and worry.

"See! He's almost off the railing himself!" Leo yelled. 'He's gonna get killed!"

Billy reached his hand out to the little girl.

"Here sweetie, grab my hand!" Billy yelled.

The little girl looked up at him with her crying eyes and tried to reach her other hand up to him but couldn't. Billy could see behind her that they were minutes from being submerged in the water, so he had to act and act fast. Quickly, Billy reached down and caught the girl's hand, just as it slipped off the railing.

"He got her!" Victor yelled with a smile of joy. "He actually got her! Yes!"

"Holy shit." Leo said as he closed his eyes and sighed with relief.

Billy quickly pulled her up towards him on the railing.

"Grab hold of the railing!" Billy yelled while pulling her up. "Don't let go of the railing, ok!"

The little girl nodded quickly through some still light tears she was doing. As she quickly grabbed hold of the railing with both hands, Billy flipped over the railing by accident and was holding onto the railing with one hand, for dear life now himself. Leo and Victor gasped at the same time.

"SHIT!" Leo yelled.

"BILLY!" Victor yelled.

The little girl who had now climbed on the other side of the railing where Leo and Victor was, gasped and looked in horror at seeing the man who just saved her, was minutes from falling into death himself. As Billy tried to grab hold of the railing with BOTH hands, he was finding great difficulty in doing so. He yelled out loudly in anger, as he looked behind him and could see the icy waters were just seconds from reaching him.

"We've gotta help him!" Leo yelled as he made his way over to where Billy was hanging on from.

_**Theme Song: "There's A Boat Jack" ~ Titanic Original Score**_

As Leo was making his way over to where Billy was, with Victor coming slowly behind, Billy somehow accidentally lost his grip on the railing and went flying down into the water, yelling loudly in horror. Leo and Victor looked with horror.

"BILLY! NO!" Leo yelled loudly.

"BILLY!" Victor yelled.

Billy splashed down deep into the water and out of the sights of Leo and Victor.

Leo looked at the water that was close to approaching them, the water that Billy had just fallen into, with tears clouding his eyes. Another one of his friends were dead—Billy Zane. Leo leaned his head down on the railing and broke into light tears. Victor who was right beside him, holding onto the railing, patted Leo on the back lightly to comfort him, light tears in Victor's eyes as well.

"Damn it, why is this happening to us!" Leo yelled through light tears.

"I don't know, Leo." Victor said, his own voice breaking. "At least he went saving someone's life."

Leo looked up and wiped the tears away with his trembling hand and looked at Victor.

"Here comes the water," Leo said. "Hold your breath—now!"

In one second the ship was submerged in water, just as Victor and Leo grabbed hands and held on tight. Within moments, Leo and Victor found themselves splashing around under the water, their hands both joined. As they lifted their heads up above and out of the water, they heard the LOUD cries of several people, in the water. Victor and Leo looked all around them. The water was icy cold but not that cold, partially due to both Victor and Leo layering themselves with clothes, so they wouldn't completely freeze. However, Leo and Victor's face was slowly becoming iced. Victor could feel it and he was sure Leo probably could too/

"Now what?" Leo asked.

Victor looked all around him, in the water.

"Remember, like the film," Victor said, through shivering, wet lips. "Let—lets find something we can lie on until a boat comes back."

"Well—well wait, how are you so sure a boat will come back?" Leo asked through cold, chattering teeth.

"It will, History says one boat came back." Victor said. "Only one—but one."

Leo nodded.

"Ok, lets see if we can find something." Leo said.

As Victor and Leo began looking around the water, Leo found a small, but wide, thick, wooden table. He quickly grabbed that and pulled it towards where Victor, who looked to have found a large, wooden door himself, was. As Leo positioned himself to lie on the table, he looked at Victor who was lying on the door and laughed.

"Damn, isn't this ironic?" Leo said through shivering lips.

Victor looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Victor asked.

"You're on a door," Leo asked. "Rose was lying on a door in the film, remember?"

Victor looked down at the door he was lying on and frowned for a minute and then laughed.

"Holy shit, look at that." Victor said with a brief smile. "Well if I only knew the words to 'Come Josephine In My Flying Machine', it be just like the movie—except for me being Rose."

Leo and Victor laughed. Leo sighed as he lied his chin down on the table and frowned.

"Do—do you think Billy somehow is out here?" Leo asked. "Do you think he drowned?"

Victor took a while to answer and then frowned with sadness.

"I—I wish that could be true." Victor said in a low voice. "But the truth is, I—I don't know. The way he hit down into the water like that. I hardly think he'd have time to think about swimming. I think the fall alone would have killed him."

Leo closed his eyes as a tear streamed from it.

"I wish I had helped him help that little girl." Leo said in a low voice. "Its all my fault. Its my fault, Billy, Ewan and Frances died."

Victor sat up slightly and looked at Leo.

"Hey, stop that." Victor said strongly. "It was NOT your fault. You did everything you could, Leo. This is just—I—I don't know what it is, but its certainly not your fault, ok? OK?"

Leo looked down as tears clouded his eyes. Leo nodded slowly. Victor looked at him and faintly and briefly smiled as tears streamed from his own eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Within an hour, all was quiet in the water, most people were already dead in the water, one boat had indeed came back, and when Leo saw it, he sat up quickly and smiled.

"Victor look, its here!" Leo said in a slightly relieved tone.

Victor lifted his head up and looked and saw a boat with two officers with flashlights coming towards them. He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled briefly.

"Oh good God, finally." Victor said under his breath. "We're saved."

As Victor and Leo boarded on the Carpathia, they saw the ship was filled with those who had been rescued off the Titanic. Leo looked all around.

"Where's Kat—" Leo was cut off by Kate and Kathy running over to him and Victor, from around the corner of the ship.

"Leo! Victor!" Kate said quickly as she and Kathy hugged the two men. Kate pushed Leo away and looked at him with a frown.

"Where's—where's Frances, Ewan and Billy?" Kate asked in a suspicious tone.

Victor and Leo both looked at each other with sadness.

"Um, they—they didn't make it, Kate." Victor replied sadly.

Kathy gasped and looked with sadness. Kate looked at both Leo and Victor as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh no," Kate said between tears. "No, no, no!"

Kate walked away and Leo followed her as Kate broke into tears. Leo hugged her close as she cried.

Kathy looked down and sucked her teeth as tears streamed. She and Victor walked over to where Leo and Kate were.

"Ewan, Frances—Billy, they had children!" Kate said between tears. "How do we explain this to them? And—and Billy, he—he promised he'd be ok!"

Victor nodded with a look of sadness.

"I—I know," Victor said in a low voice. "He—he died trying to save a child from falling."

"My God," Kathy said with a teary voice.

Kate looked down and scoffed and shook her head as more tears streamed.

"This is awful!" Kate said between tears. "JUST awful!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Theme Song: "Uprising" – Muse<strong>_

When Billy awakened in a cabin on the ship of the Carpathia, he looked all around him with confusion. His head was swirling with pain. He temporarily had no memory of what happened after the moment he dropped from the railing of Titanic. He saw he was in what looked to be a first class cabin and he was lying on a bed. As he tried to get to his feet, he fell down to the floor, in what he thought was weakness. As he tried to get back up to his feet, he realized he couldn't. Apparently, he had a sprained leg or ankle that was preventing him from being able to truly walk. As he crawled over to a dresser in the room and lifted himself up, an Italian woman in a maid's uniform walked in the room. Billy looked at her with confusion.

"Who are you?" Billy asked in a low voice. "How did I get here?"

"I'm the maid, sir." The maid said in an Italian accent. "And one of the officers in a boat from Titanic rescued you."

Billy frowned and looked down and shook his head in disbelief. He looked up at the maid and nodded.

"Um—um, who put me in this room?" Billy asked.

"The officers on Carpathia." The maid said in her accent. "Rooms only go to first class, third class is down on the deck."

Billy looked at her with surprise and blinked repeatedly. He couldn't believe that even in real life, he was taken to be first class on the Carpathia—even with the modern clothing he was wearing. Billy scoffed and smiled briefly.

"Um, well—thank—thank you, excuse me." Billy said as he limped painfully and slowly out the room.

Billy went limping down the hall, he wanted to see if Leo, Victor and Kate and Kathy were on the Carpathia as well. He only prayed Leo and Victor had made it on Carpathia safely.

As Billy walked around the deck of Carpathia, he stopped in his sights when he saw a crying Kate, a somber but sad Kathy sitting next to a sad Victor and Leo. They had made it-safely. Billy slowly walked behind them.

"Its so horrible," Kate said through light tears.

"Yeah," Victor said with an emotional voice. "He worked to save that child and ended up losing his life. The child made it onto the rescue boat with us though. She was with some man who helped her after Titanic went completely under water, so the little girl is on this ship—somewhere."

"Well that's good to know, but God, poor Billy and Ewan and Frances. I really liked them." Kathy said sadly, "Good GOD what a tragedy."

Billy looked at them and frowned.

"Yeah and its all James Cameron's fault." Billy said, loud enough for them to hear.

Quickly, Leo, Kate, Kathy and Victor turned around and saw Billy standing there. Kate gasped loudly.

"Billy! You made it!" Kate yelled happily as she got up and ran and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank God, you made it!" Leo yelled happily.

Leo, Victor and Kathy ran and hugged Billy as well and Billy laughed and hugged them back.

"I—I know," Billy said with a brief smile. "I—I don't know how I did, but I did. I'm glad you all made it too."

Kate kissed Billy on the cheek repeatedly with joy.

"Oh thank God! Is Ewan and Frances with you?" Kate asked with a smile.

Billy's smile faded and a look of sadness appeared.

"Um, no—no they really DIDN'T make it." Billy replied sadly.

Kate looked down with sadness.

Billy limped over to the bench where they had been sitting at and sat down. Leo, Kate and Kathy sat down beside him.

"How come you're limping?" Victor asked.

Billy shrugged slightly.

"I—I don't know," Billy said. "I honestly don't remember anything after I fell from the railing, all I know is I woke up a few minutes ago in a cabin room upstairs. They said officers from Titanic recued me and put me on a boat."

Leo and Victor looked at him with shock.

"Wow, really?" Leo asked.

"Hey, I bet he was on the same boat we were on but we just didn't know it." Victor said.

Billy looked at Victor and Leo and nodded.

"Probably so," Billy said. "Ugh, I just wish we hadn't lost Ewan and Frances."

"God, me too," Kathy said, her voice cracking. "Damn it."

As Kathy broke into light tears, Victor hugged her to him.

"Where do we go from here?" Kate asked in a sad tone as tears clouded her eyes. "How do we even attempt to tell Frances and Ewan's family what happened with them?"

"Wait, ya know, I now wonder if it was really even James who told us on the phone to meet him there at Pier 54." Billy said.

Victor frowned and slightly shook his head at Billy.

"What? Why do you say that?" Victor asked.

Billy frowned briefly and slightly shook his head.

"Well—now thinking back a few days ago, I remember it. I remember hearing on Access Hollywood about James saying he wouldn't be able to attend the premiere of Titanic in 3D on yesterday." Billy said.

Billy then stopped and gasped and smiled briefly.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Yeah now I remember," Billy added, "he said he would be working on some film with Charlize Theron in Canada, so he couldn't make it to the Titanic premiere. So knowing that, why would he ask us to meet him at Pier 54 for a premiere of Titanic in 3D—on a ship he'd be on, when that's a lie? He wouldn't be on some ship coming to Pier 54, at a premiere party for Titanic, when he's in Canada shooting a move with Charlize."

Leo and Kate gasped loudly.

"Really? Yeah that makes sense!" Leo said with surprised.

"WOW, oh my God." Victor said with a stunned look.

"Whoa, now THAT'S creepy." Kathy said with a raised eyebrow.

"So then if it wasn't James we were talking to on the phone, WHO was it?" Victor asked.

All the actors looked at each other with a complete clueless look.

"Well, wait, knowing that, how do we get back to 2012?" Leo asked. "Or are we just somehow stuck in 1900s forever or something?"

* * *

><p><strong>Immediately—<strong>

Kate awakened with a loud gasp. She sat up and realized she was in her bed, in her home in Los Angeles, California. Her face was cold with sweat, and her hair was a bit wet with sweat. She quickly looked all around the room where she was in and she recognized it as her bedroom. What just happened here? Did she dream everything that happened with her and the others? As her cell phone that was sitting on the night stand table beside her went off, she jumped a bit. She looked at it and picked it up. She had one message—from Titanic director, James Cameron. She pushed "play" to listen to the message that said:

"Hey Kate, its um—um—James." James said on her cell phone voice mail. "Um, I need you to meet the other Titanic cast members at Pier 54 in New York today. There's a press premiere party that I'd like for you and the other cast members to attend, since today is the premiere of Titanic in 3D in theaters. You'll be compensated for it, but I'd really like for you all to attend. When you get there, I'll explain all the details. Thanks Kate."

Kate cut the call to her voice mail off and frowned with disbelief. She closed her eyes and sighed with a deeper frown.

"Oh GOD, here we go, only this time—it's FOR REAL." Kate said before quickly getting up out of bed and walking out her bedroom….

THE END?….


End file.
